Life at Karakura High
by missehri
Summary: The school festival is coming up... Rukia and Ichigo are in different classes. Rukia will be a hostess? read and find out what Ichigo will do. [IchiRuki AU]
1. Class Topic: School Festival

Okay, so here is a new story from me...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Class Topic: School Festival

Another year has passed and even though Ichigo and Rukia are in different classes they do hang around each other like normal. Though, it has been decreasing lately ever since Ichigo had begun a new relationship. Rukia watched Ichigo as his new girlfriend holds his hand and caresses his knuckles while the student council meeting was in session. She was a nice girl, Rukia thought. She's glad Ichigo had found somebody he could care for. Really. She's happy for him. They've been going out for three weeks already. She remembered when Ichigo had told her on the rooftop that he had liked this girl. Rukia was surprised and shocked that he could actually find a girl he's willing to have an intimate relationship with, but that's all she felt. Nothing more and nothing less: just surprise and shock. She congratulated him and told him that he better treat her right or else she'll have to beat him for making a girl cry. He laughed in return and told her that she won't feel the need to do that because he was pretty serious about her. She smiled back and told him to do his best.

She focused her attention back to the student president. He began to write what each class was going to do for the student festival onto the white board. "Hanatarou, your class is doing?" Rukia looked at the other representative that was from her class. He was nice and smart but he was rather shy and clumsy. Rukia spoke in his place since she is the other representative.

"We'll be doing a Host Club." She responded. And the President began to write it down.

That seemed to get Ichigo's attention because he immediately looked up when he heard Rukia's voice say 'Host Club' (which was a pretty weird combination, to him at the least) and he couldn't help but smirk. Rukia must have keen ears. Even though Ichigo was all the way on the other side of the room, she heard that small noise he had made and turned to glare at him for she knew exactly what he's thinking. Ichigo, receiving the glare Rukia showed him, smiled at her in return to let her know that he had got it. Ichigo's attitude towards her was still the same as always. Though it probably has softened up a bit due to the fact that he had a girlfriend but nonetheless they would always have small arguments over anything nonsensical.

"You think I can't do it, right!?" Rukia shot at him as soon as the meeting was adjourned and everyone walked to their designated classroom except for her, Ichigo, his girlfriend, Senna, and Hanatarou. She really hated the fact that Ichigo would doubt her capabilities.

"Nonsense!" he shot back. "You can probably do it since your so good at acting, but I doubt you would make an excellent hostess or make a nice looking one for that matter."

"Are you implying that I'm not attractive!?" she asked, getting more angry by the moment. He better not say that answer, she thought. He better—

"No," the orange haired teen answered with a smug look, "you're not." Rukia was pissed. She balled her fist and punched him directly in the face which sent Ichigo flying to a wall. Senna immediately went to check if he was alright. Rukia, however, walked away furious. Hanatarou was right behind her.

_How dare he say I'm not attractive!_

Rukia was asked out often, but she had rejected every single one. Whether Ichigo knew that or not was beyond her. Anyone can see that in Rukia's class they have very attractive people there in which that was the reason they decided to do a Host Club, because it would be fun and succeed in easily winning first place. Orihime waited for her return and wondered if everything went well at the meeting. Rukia nodded and said it has been approved.

Rukia and Orihime were together again in the same class along with Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and a couple of their old classmates. As far as the attractive group in the class goes there were Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki (who really was striking but her bold attitude was what made the males keep away from her),Ishida (yes, some girls have gone up to this certain boy and had confessed their love; however, the boy had declined because he already had someone in his heart), Kunieda Ryō, and a few other people who came from a different class which was Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hinamori Momo, Hisagi Shuuhei, Muguruma Kensei, and others who shall remain nameless. Ichigo, Chad, and Keigo, along with Chizuru, Natsui Mahana, and Ogawa Michiru were together in another class with other new faces like Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiyori,and Yadōmaru Risa. Ichigo's girlfriend, unfortunately, was from a different class altogether along with Abarai Renji, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku,Kurotsuchi Nemu, and Izuru Kira.

After school, Orihime waited for Tatsuki and Rukia as well since she no longer can walk with Ichigo. The three girls silently walked out the front gate and saw Senna put her hand on Ichigo's arm as they headed in a different direction towards her house. Rukia stared at them until they turned around the corner.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out. Rukia turned her head to see a brown haired girl wave eagerly for her attention signaling her to hurry up.

"Sorry!" Rukia said as she jogged a few steps and caught up with them.

They continued on walking. The first one to be dropped was Tatsuki. Orihime and Rukia waved her good-bye and Tatsuki waved back and went inside her house. They were silent for a moment until Orihime called her name.

"Hmm?" Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"Forgive me if I'm prying, Kuchiki-san, but are you fine with Kurosaki-kun and Senna?" Orihime asked curiously and somewhat concerned.

Rukia looked at her. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well…" was all Orihime could say.

Rukia paused for a moment. What made Orihime ask a bizarre question? Rukia didn't need to think of the answer, really. It was a simple solid, "Yeah, I'm fine with it." She stared at Orihime. "Are _you_ fine with it?" she asked in return. "You had confessed your love but he…" Rukia didn't continue any further. She couldn't, after she found out how much her friend cried over the orange haired boy.

"Yes and no, to be honest." She replied. She looked at Rukia. "I'm fine with it on my part. I accepted the fact that we'll always just be friends, but…"

"But?" Rukia questioned.

"On behalf of your part, no, I'm not fine with it," she said with a stern look. Rukia was confused, absolutely bewildered. _My part? What do I have to do with it? _She stared at Orihime. Orihime then asked, "Don't you like Kurosaki-kun? I was sure you did and at least I thought he cared for you in the same way."

"No, Inoue-san. I don't like Ichigo that way," she paused. "I'm sure of it," she added as reinforcement because Orihime looked at her as if she was denying it.

Orihime continued to stare at her. She didn't like the fact that Kurosaki-kun was going out with another female that none of his friends knew (for a long time at least). And even though Kurosaki-kun had rejected her, she wanted Rukia to be the one for him as how it always used to be. Just their group. But someone _else_ just came and took Kurosaki-kun away and she hates it. She doesn't know why.

Orihime sighed. "Well, if it doesn't bother Kuchiki-san, then everything's alright." And she continued on walking. Rukia just stared at her, baffled. They said there good-byes and went off in different directions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school…

"Okay! It's decided that Ishida will do the outfits!" said Rukia, writing the task on the board.

"Umm," Hinamori raised her hand. "What exactly will we be doing?" she asked her representative.

"We are just going to entertain our customers. Show them a round and what not. If they start touching you, our guys can handle them. Right, Shuuhei?" she smiled at him.

"Right, Rukia. Like we will let a guy take advantage of the females in our class," he said with a smile. He lazily sat in his seat with his legs on a desk.

"Is everyone going to be a host or hostess?" asked Orihime.

"Umm… no," replied Hanatarou. "Regarding host and hostess… who would like to be one? All we really need is about four girls and guys."

Hands immediately shot up in the air. Rukia began listing the names.

GUYS:

Hisagi Shuuhei

Ishida Uryuu

Hitsugaya Toushiro (although he didn't volunteer himself, Hinamori begged him to. And if he being there will keep off those perverted worms then he will be more than willing to be a host just so he could protect her)

Kojima Mizuiro

Muguruma Kensei

And a few others…

GIRLS:

Kuchiki Rukia

Inoue Orihime

Arisawa Tatsuki

Hinamori Momo

Kunieda Ryō

And a few others…

"What's the prize, anyway?" asked Mizuiro.

"We don't know, yet. The student president didn't tell us. So we are just going to try to do our best and win first place," explained Hanatarou

"Hell, we are not!" everyone turned around to look at Tatsuki. "We ARE going to win first place and crush the other classes!" she said as she slammed her fist onto the desk for a more dramatic effect and the class got their spirit and started shouting as well.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Shuuhei.

"What is Kurosaki-kun's class doing anyway?" asked Orihime over the shouts and whistles.

"I think they're going to do a play…" Hanatarou said.

"We better beat his class!" Rukia shouted. Damn him! Doubting her! She'll show him she can be an excellent hostess. "Why don't we make things interesting? At the end of the day, we'll do an auctioning on the top two hosts and hostesses. That money will be either going to charity or the school, depending on what the class wants, but we'll decide that later. So, does anyone oppose?"

"I like that idea. That means I get to buy you, right?" teased Shuuhei.

"Ha-ha," she laughed sarcastically, "I may not even be one of the top two." She looked at him and he smiled.

"Really? I was sure that you would try to, though. Just to prove your friend, Kurosaki, wrong." She glared at him.

"Fine, but that's only if you can buy me." The class laughed.

"So, the auctioning will be a whole day with the host/hostess?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah. It's just to raise money. Pretty much our school needs it." Rukia replied.

"Sounds fun," said Tatsuki. "Kinda like a little competition within our class."

The class nodded.

"But shouldn't we get a prize, then? For trying to be a top host/hostess? And not everyone is a host or hostess." asked a classmate. The class nodded.

"Then what do you think the prize should be? It's not like we have the money, which is the reason for the auctioning." Hanatarou asked.

"Never mind a prize. I'll throw a party at my house," said Rukia. "Would that be fine?"

The class thought about it for a moment then agreed.

"You know, I think we have ourselves excellent representatives. Kuchiki should be the student president," said Mizuiro. The class agreed. Rukia blushed slightly.

"Okay, then let's go over the plans," Rukia said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kurosaki! What kind of play are we doing?" asked Mahana.

"Umm, what do you guys want to do?" he asked the class.

"Why don't we do Romeo and Juliet," said Keigo the class groaned. "Hey! I'm just suggesting because we did just finish reading the story!"

"Why are we even doing a play? That's so boring and hard work!" complained one class mate.

"Yeah!" The class shouted, agreeing.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. God! His class was exhausting! "I'm not the one who even thought of a play. I went along with what you guys said!" he complained back.

"What are the other classes doing?" asked Chad.

"Um," he smirked. "Rukia's class is doing a host club and—" he was cut off by the moaning of the class.

"Ah hell! That sounds so much fun!"

"Yeah!"

"HEY!" he shouted. The class was like some sort of Hyena cage or something. They never shut up! "Then why don't we take up the offer from class 3-B."

"What are they doing?" asked Hiyori.

"A dance off, I think that's what you call it. Something just to entertain the crowd and if they want to jump in they can but after the show."

"Is it choreographed?" asked Mahana.

"I think they said only the opening of the show is. But everything is freestyle, I think." Ichigo answered.

"You think?" asked Shinji. "But that sounds so much fun than a stupid play. Is it class against class?"

"Yeah," said Risa who was the other representative of the class. "Our class against there's. Would you guys rather do that?"

"Hell yeah!" The class shouted.

"But there is no way in hell am I participating," stated Ichigo. "I'll just talk to the student president and tell him of the changes."

"Everyone has to join, Kurosaki," Risa said. He let out a grumble. There was no use arguing, it was the class against him.

"Fine!" He said. "I'll only do the opening then! Is that good?" he glared at Risa.

"Yes, that's good. No need to be so hot-headed." She said while pushing up her glasses. He scowled at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! I got word from Ichigo that we'll be doing the dance off with them!" Senna said to the class.

"We are so going to school them!" said Renji.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Ikkaku.

"Our wardrobe better be good. I don't want to be shown in front of the crowd in some ugly clothes or worse… the uniform," said Yumichika while looking at himself in a mirror.

"Fine, I will leave the wardrobe to you then, Yumichika," said Senna. "We are going to have to get together with class 3-F for the opening choreography. I will get a date where we can get together and practice. For the freestyle dance off part I'll leave it to Abarai and Madarame."

"Is there a prize for the winning class?" asked a student.

"I think so but I don't know what it is…" she answered. "I'll talk to Ichigo on that as well."


	2. Group Topic: Rukia

**Chapter 2**

Group Topic: Rukia

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" greeted an overly bubbly red-head as the said man came through the entrance to the roof. Orihime's smile quickly faded as she saw Senna's hand, once again, on Ichigo's arm.

"Oh, hey Inoue," he greeted back.

"Hello," Orihime greeted Senna as they made eye contact. Senna nodded back, "Hello."

"Yo, Ichigo!" yelled Renji as he leaned onto the railing. Ichigo lifted his head, "Hey," he said back as he sat down next to his childhood friend, Tatsuki.

It was lunch and everyone was on the roof. The girls (Mahana, Ryō, Michiru and, fortunately, Chizuru) decided to have lunch under a tree. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji were in a corner. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Kira were right next to Renji's group. Hiyori, Shinji, Risa, and Kensei were together in another corner. Nemu and Hanatarou went to the library and Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, and Ishida were in another group that was now joined by Ichigo and Senna. Although, they were in groups, it wasn't closed off. Everyone knew everyone and got along well.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he scanned the roof for a petite, raven-haired female.

"She went with Hisagi to get drinks for everyone," Renji answered. Orihime immediately looked at Ichigo to see if he would react to Rukia being with another guy. To her disappointment, he didn't. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki, being the best friend she was.

"Oh?" she looked up at Tatsuki to see everyone else look at her as well. "Uh, it's nothing! Nothing!" she exclaimed while waving her arms about. "I'm just worried if Kuchiki-san is able to carry the drinks. There are eighteen of us up here."

"That is a lot of drinks to carry, huh? But don't worry. Hisagi-kun would probably be the one to carry them all," Hinamori replied.

"I doubt Kuchiki-san would let Hisagi carry the drinks. Instead, she will be the one to walk through the door with the drinks in her arms, being the strong girl she is." Hitsugaya said.

"Your _strong_ is talking about stubbornness, Toushiro," Ichigo stated. "She is a stubborn girl."

"I agree with Hitsugaya-kun. Kuchiki-san will be the one carrying the drinks instead of Hisagi-kun." Orihime said.

"No way! Hisagi is a gentleman; he wouldn't let a girl carry the bags." Hinamori said.

"Knowing Hisagi, Hinamori's right. He'll be carrying the drinks." Kira agreed.

"Yeah, well, knowing Rukia for a long time,_ she_ will carry it." Renji stated.

"Logically they will share the load," said Ikkaku. Yumichika nodded.

"I bet you Rukia will carry everything," Renji said.

"Hisagi will carry it. He does seem like a gentleman," said Senna.

"You betting on that?" Renji asked her. She nodded.

"I agree that Rukia will carry it as well. Gentleman or not, it's Rukia we're talking about," Ichigo said looking at Senna.

"Fine. Who bets on Rukia will walk through the door with the drinks in her arms?" Renji asked. A few hands shot the air. Renji took count.

Rukia will carry the drinks:

Ichigo

Renji

Orihime

Tatsuki

Ishida

Shinji

Keigo

Hisagi will carry the drinks:

Hinamori

Risa

Kensei

Kira

Senna

Share the load:

Ikkaku

Yumichika

People not bothering:

Hitsugaya

Chad

Mizuiro

Hiyori

"The winners are obvious," said Ichigo. "Rukia is stubborn as hell."

------------------------------------------------

"Ah-choo!" Rukia sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Shuuhei asked as they moved a step up in the line to the student store. "Catching a cold?"

"No, I don't think so," she said rubbing her nose.

"Probably someone's talking about you then."

"Heh, probably," she shrugged her shoulders and moved another step up in the line.

--------------------------------------------------

"Rukia does have a nasty mouth as well," Ichigo continued insulting his petite friend.

"Really?" Shinji said joining in on the topic. "I don't think she has a foul-mouth."

"That's because you haven't seen her mad. She also has strength of a body-builder," Renji said. The ones who knew Rukia for a long time, meaning the old classmates from class 2-F, nodded in agreement.

"That short skinny-ass girl has the strength of a body-builder? You make her sound like she's a monster," Risa said, joining in the conversation as well.

"Yeah! Stop describing Hiyori here," Shinji smiled, patting the short blonde on the head. "Rukia is no way near the likes of—" he was cut off as the said blondie punched him in the stomach.

Keigo laughed, "You know, you also sound like you're talking about Arisawa." Tatsuki immediately jammed a fist into the brunette's mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo shook his head at the two idiots. Others laughed. "No, she really can punch. She kicks like hell as well." Ichigo said.

"You know, if Rukia hears that you were talking about her, you are going to get kicked in the shin." Renji said.

"Che, I'm not scared of her. She maybe a devil, but she's like half the size of me." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, acting like the tough guy he is.

"You have a problem with short people, Kurosaki," Hiyori said raising a fist at him. He could also see Hitsugaya glaring at him.

"Uh, no. No, I don't have a problem," he answered shakily. Everyone laughed.

"But seriously, you make it sound like Rukia is a mean gremlin or something. If I remember correctly, a lot of guys have asked that same petite girl out." Shinji said holding his stomach.

---------------------------------------------

"Ah-choo!" Rukia sneezed again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shuuhei asked feeling her forehead then placing the back of his hand against her cheek to see if she had a fever. Rukia slightly blushed from the contact.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said. She looked up to see that the cashier was waiting for them. "It's our turn, Shuuhei," she said pointing at the store.

"Oh, sorry," he turned around and asked for eighteen drinks. He saw a stand of flowers and asked for a white carnation. The cashier handed him the flower.

He turned to Rukia, "Get well, princess," he said handing her the flower. Rukia blushed, again. Shuuhei noticed it and smiled. He turned back to the cashier to grab the drinks.

"Here," she said holding out her hand. "Let me carry it."

Shuuhei looked at her. "And what will that make me if I let a girl carry the drinks while I'm emptied handed?" he said, not handing her the bag of refreshments. He continued on walking.

----------------------------------------

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Rukia had admirers. After a few seconds he laughed. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" his girlfriend asked him.

"Stop pulling my leg, Shinji," he said after he calmed down a bit.

"He's not, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said. Ichigo looked at Toushiro.

"They're not lying, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said. "Rukia did get asked out many times." Everyone nodded.

"Who would ask her out?" he asked.

"Muguruma-san did, Hirako-san did. Abarai used to like her. Hisagi probably likes her as well. You know that Asano-san used to like her, I don't know if he still does, though." Ishida said looking at the unconscious Keigo from when Tatsuki punched him. Ichigo looked at Ishida then to Shinji then to Kensei then to Renji. They all slightly blushed.

"Other students tried to ask her out as well. Even a couple of college students asked her out." Orihime added. She was a bit glad that Ichigo was surprised.

"Then why doesn't she have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Ishida shrugged. "She rejected every single one of them. Would you go out with someone you don't know?" Ishida asked him.

He looked at Senna, who smiled. "No, probably not, but why did she reject them?" he pointed at Shinji and Kensei. They glared at him.

"Ask her yourself, idiot," said Renji. Ichigo glared at him for calling him an idiot.

And speaking of the devil, (literally, in Ichigo's case) Rukia walked in with a bag of drinks in her hands, while Shuuhei followed behind her twirling the white carnation in his fingers.

"Ha!" Renji and Ichigo said in unison. It seemed that they had won the bet along with the others who said Rukia will carry the drinks. Hinamori got mad. The ones who lost glared at the ones who won.

A sudden gust of wind caused the petite girl to tip over with the drinks. Ichigo reacted immediately. He moved to catch her but stopped when he saw Shuuhei wrap his arm around Rukia's waste in order to support her. Ichigo glared at him.

_Wait. Why did I just glare_? He looked around; relief to see nobody noticed his sudden reaction. _Did Rukia really have that many admirers? And why didn't she tell me? That Hisagi better not do anything—stop! Do I even care? No. I don't. Then why the hell did I fucking glare?_

"Ichigo?" he looked at a worried Senna. "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing his cheek. Ichigo took her hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hisagi-kun! How could you make Rukia-chan carry the drinks?" Hinamori scolded him.

"Hey, I had the drinks at first. She asked to hold some and I asked her 'What will that make me if I let a girl carry the drinks while I'm emptied handed?' And so she asked me to put down the drinks and hold out my hand. I did, of course. How could I not obey a princess?" Ichigo glared at Shuuhei, again. "She gave me the flower to hold and she picked up the drinks and started walking. Rukia then said, 'There. You aren't emptied handed.' She wouldn't let it go after that." He smiled at Rukia who showed him a toothy grin.

"That's Rukia for you," said Chad. Some of the group members laughed.

"Huh? What's me for who?" she asked while handing out the drinks.

"Nothing," Ichigo said. He didn't want to let Rukia know that they were talking about her.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki? Scared?" teased Kensei. People laughed.

"Ichigo, you're scared? Of what?" Rukia asked him sitting down next to Shuuhei.

"Nothing," He replied glaring at Kensei. Others smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. "What the hell?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Where the hell is my drink?" he looked at everyone putting straws into the juice packs or opening cans.

"You weren't here when Rukia went down," Risa said.

"I'm sorry Senna," Rukia apologized. "I didn't know you guys would be up here."

"It's okay, Kuchiki-san," she said waving her hand in the air.

"Here," She said and she tossed the drink at her. Senna looked at her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"It's okay, I have another one." She took out a juice pack from her bag.

"Thank you," said Senna.

"Hey! What about me?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She rolled her eyes.

"Here!" She said throwing him the drink.

"I don't want that. It's yours," he said tossing back the drink.

"If you are expecting me to walk down to the student store just to buy you a drink, you are dead wrong. That was a long line," she threw the drink back to him, a little harder than before.

"Never mind, then," he said tossing the drink back, again.

"You are complaining! So drink the stupid drink!" she said throwing it at him again, hard. The group laughed.

"Then what are you going to drink?" he asked placing the straw in the hole.

"Here," Shuuhei handed Rukia an opened drink. "I drank, though. If you don't mind we can share," he said. Rukia took the drink, reluctantly.

"See, problem solved," Renji said. Ichigo glared once again at Shuuhei. He squeezed the drink Rukia had given him a bit.

"Oh, Rukia. Your flower," he smiled as he handed her back the flower. Rukia took it and blushed, slightly. Ichigo squeezed his drink a bit harder.

"Ichigo, you're drink," Senna said. Orihime smiled as she saw Ichigo's reaction.

"Why are you smiling, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, nothing," she answered. She took a sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo. What's the prize for the dance off?" Renji asked.

"How the hell should I know," he looked at Senna. "You guys are the one who decided to do a dance off. My class just agreed to do it."

"It's because it is more fun than a stupid play, Kurosaki," Shinji said.

"Why do you guys always put the blame on me!? I'm not the one who chose to do a freakin' play."

"You're the representative," replied Hiyori.

"Yadōmaru is the other representative. Why don't you guys blame her?" he glared at Risa who just ignored him and talked to Kensei.

"Wait!" Rukia interrupted. Everybody looked at her. "Did you guys just say that you are going to do a dance off?"

"Yeah," answered Ikkaku. "Why?"

Rukia burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she held her stomach. Everyone was looking at her if she was okay or if she has finally gone insane.

"What's so funny?" Kensei asked.

"They…they just… said… that they are … are going to …do a …a… a dance off!" she said through her laughs and she burst out laughing again.

"Why is that funny?" Ichigo asked with a confused look. Rukia pointed a finger at him.

"You!" she laughed.

"Me?" he pointed at himself. Everyone looked at him if he had something on his face. "What the hell, Rukia?" Her laughter was driving him nuts, especially when it was about him.

All of a sudden Renji started laughing, then Orihime and Tatsuki and soon the whole grouped laughed including Senna.

"What the hell is so goddamn funny?" he asked Senna.

"I think it's because nobody can imagine you in front of a lot of people dancing," she answered. Rukia nodded her head. Just imagining Ichigo doing a shake or move in front of a crowd made her laugh so hard. Ichigo turned red.

"You think I can't do it?" he asked Rukia. Rukia calmed down and looked at Ichigo.

"No, I know you can do it. I just don't think you would do it," she answered.

"Yeah, Ichigo. You aren't going to back out last minute are you?" Renji asked. Ichigo looked at him.

"I'm not." He scowled.

"You talk now, but in the end you'll bail," Rukia said.

"You wanna bet on that, _hostess_?" he asked. Rukia stood up.

"Yeah! You think I won't make a good hostess and I think you won't make it through the dance off," she said glaring at him. Ichigo stood up.

"That's because I know you won't get a lot of customers! Look how you look. What guy would be interested with you?!" he said, pointing a finger at her. Renji, Shinji, Kensei, and Keigo (who was now conscious) glared at him. Everybody looked at him. Rukia walked straight up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell, bitch!" he grabbed his leg and glared at her.

"If I win that I'll make the best hostess, you have to be my slave for a week." She said looking at him. "I have a lot of things to do, just to let you know."

"Fine! If I win that you won't make a good hostess and that _I will_ go through with that fucking dance off _you,_" he said pointing at her, "have to be _my_," he pointed at himself with his thumb, "slave for a week! Let them," he pointed at everyone, "be the witnesses of this agreement." He stuck out his hand. Rukia shook it with anger.

"Fine! Let's see when the school festival comes around. I'll show you!" she said walking towards the door. "You better start practicing, Kurosaki!" she warned before the door closed behind her. Shuuhei grabbed her bag and followed after her.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, I told you before that she always does this," Ichigo answered.

"It's not that she always does it, but you make her do it," Renji said. "Why'd you say that anyways?"

"She was the one laughing at me! You all were!"

"Because it was funny," Senna replied.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side." He frowned at her.

"I am," she said patting his cheek.

"Whatever," Ichigo replied, scowling. Orihime watched the two and frowned. The scene really annoyed her. _Kuchiki-san, I hope you do like Kurosaki-kun._

--------------------------

_I'll show that bastard. Ichigo, you idiot! Just you wait and see that I'll be the top hostess!_

Shuuhei watched as Rukia stormed down the stairs. He smiled.

"Hey, Rukia!" he called. Rukia stopped and turned around. Her anger faded as she noticed Shuuhei smiling at her. "You forgot your bag," he said as he handed her Chappy backpack.

"Ah! Sorry. Thank you, Shuuhei," she took her bag and slung it over her shoulders.

The bell rang and they walked to class together.


	3. Thought Topic: Each Other

**Chapter 3**

Thought Topic: Each Other

"Okay! It's twist, down, twist, down, side, side, hop, and back!" Senna instructed the two classes while demonstrating the move. "Think you guys can do it?" There were a few nods and some yeses and some didn't say anything at all but from the way they focused their attention, they seemed to get it. "Abarai-kun!" she called sweetly, motioning for him to come to the front of the class. He nodded and jogged to where she was at. "Count for them, please," she told him and left to find a certain stubborn boyfriend. She could hear Renji count while walking away, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight! Again! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight! That's good! One more time!"

They were practicing in an open field away from any bystanders. They needed to get the opening choreography done first. There was only one month left until the school festival, which meant only four weekends of practicing, but not even. They need at least the last week for prepping in the upcoming competition against each other. The prize was a free meal at _Rei's Joint_, a popular place for teens today, courtesy of class 3-B's own angel, Senna.

Ichigo lied down under a huge tree, shading him from the sun's bright rays. One arm he used as a pillow, the other he covered his eyes. He laid there with one knee up thinking about the stupid dance off which he now has to do. That Rukia! Ichigo cursed obscene words to himself, from the first time he met her she was always fighting with him. It was the summer before their first year in high school when they first met.

_It was raining. Ichigo scowled more than ever each time it rained. He walked fast through the streets just to try to hurry home and out of the crying town. With hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, he practically jogged the route home._

_"Yo! Carrot-top!" He whirled around to see which asshole wants a foot in his mouth, shocked to find a petite girl standing under an umbrella a few feet behind him._

_"What d'ya want, midget?" he glared at her. He hated people calling him on his hair. It seemed like the world hated him. His name, his hair, and the fact that groups of thugs come up to him every now and then just to piss him off. He just wanted to be left alone. He noticed the girl now in front of him glared right back at him. She was probably more irate than he was. Why? He soon found out._

_"I know it's raining, but think you could get to your destination without splashing water on people? You're hurrying home because you don't want to get wet, right? What makes you think others aren't trying to get out of the rain as well? You're not the only living person in the world, you know!" He was shocked! This little brat is giving him a scolding!?_

_"Why? Did I get you wet?" He asked her, still glaring, his scowl deepening._

_"No! You didn't!" she said sweetly, placing a hand on her cheek. "The side of my dress is all muddy and suddenly I saw you rushing down the street. With your scowl and furrowed eyebrows I thought, 'Why don't I blame him! He has orange hair. Seem like he doesn't have enough trouble with that frown he displays for the world to see. He would be a perfect candidate for blaming on my now muddy dress!'" she answered sarcastically. He glared at her, probably trying to make her disappear with the rain, but to his unfortunate, neither vanished._

_It was as if she was reading his thoughts. The reason she said she thought about blaming him was the same reason he thought why the rest of the world was blaming him. He looked at her dress. It was indeed muddy. Was it really his fault? Who cares!? She was being sarcastic to him, like hell will he apologize!_

_"Go find somebody else to blame, kiddo," he said and started to turn around. However, he felt himself being hauled around by his collar and found that he was now staring into a pair of violet eyes._

_"Hey, buddy!" she snarled at him. He could feel her breath on his lips, they were that close. "Just because I'm short, don't think you're all high and mighty and start calling me a kiddo. I just wanted a decent 'sorry'. What? Is your ego that big that it will break in an instant when you apologize?" she asked him. Rain continued to pour. He wasn't glaring at her anymore, but he continued to scowl. "I guess I'll have to break that huge ego of yours if that what it takes for you to admit that you're wrong or at least apologize," she pulled on his collar tighter. "Well?" she asked staring at him dead in the eyes._

_Now, he glared at her. So much for his plan to not apologize! Through gritted teeth, he mustered out a, "Sorry." She smiled and loosened her grip on his shirt. He shrugged out of her grasp._

_"Thank you," she said and went off in her direction. He watched her leave. He met one hell of a weird person._

Ichigo smiled thinking back on the day they met. She is one tough bitch. His smile widened when he thought of their next encounter. It was a few weeks into his first year in high school at Karakura High.

_A sudden opening of the classroom door brought everyone's attention from the lesson on the board to the person in the doorway. Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the scrawny figure. She walked up to the teacher and handed her the note. The class watched the teacher nod while reading the piece of paper. She then turned towards the class._

_"Listen up! We have a new student!" she motioned for the new girl to introduce herself._

_"Hello!" she said sweetly. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia," she bowed. "Please help me get around the school and I would love to get to know every one of you!" she said with a smile. Ichigo let out a mental 'Pftt!' her attitude towards the class is completely different to the way she spoke to him._

_Rukia looked back at the teacher with a questionable look. The teacher understood and checked her roster for the list of names. Kuchiki, the only other K name would be Kurosaki. She looked back up to the class. Lucky there was an empty seat in front of him. The student who occupied the desk before has transferred out._

_"You will be seating in front of Kurosaki Ichigo," she told Rukia. Rukia nodded. Ichigo ran a hand down his face. Great, he thought. "Kurosaki, raise your hand!" Ichigo slowly lifted his left hand while looking away. Rukia was shocked as she immediately recognized the scowl and orange hair. She wanted to glare but managed not to since she was still in front of the class. She only nodded and smiled. Ichigo turned to look at her just in time to see the smile on her face. He raised his brows at her and she only continued to smile. Maybe she forgot who I am, he wondered. "Kurosaki, I want you to help Kuchiki-san if she ever has a problem." Rukia walked up to the desk in front of him and turned to look his way._

_"Please take care of me!" she tilted her head in a cute way, while still smiling. He only nodded in response. She did forget who I am, he thought to himself. However, she only proved him wrong when he caught that brief second of when she glared at him before she sat down in her seat._

After that, he introduced her to his friends and then they started to hang around each other constantly. Rumors then went around saying they were dating, which he denied every single time. The rumors only died when he found a girlfriend.

Senna, he met her at a park near his house. She seemed lost, so he went to help her out. They went through a flea market as they tried to find her home. He was amused at how she was intrigued at every little thing. Then a few months later, they started going out. The first person he wanted to tell was Rukia.

He looked all over for her that day. When he finally found her, she was sitting on the school roof watching the sunset. He didn't know why he wanted to tell her first or what kind of reaction he was expecting, but he thought as his closest person, he felt obliged to tell her. To be honest he was shocked that she smiled and congratulated him. What kind of reaction did he want to see? He didn't know. But he only smiled in return as she threatened that he better not make her cry. Ichigo felt a smile come across his face again, so typical of Rukia.

"What's this?" Ichigo lifted his arm to see Senna sit beside him. "I came looking for you thinking you would be in a corner, scowling at the world because you have to dance in front of a crowd, but then I find you smiling. What changed your mood?" she smiled looking at him. She lifted his head to place it on her lap and he helped her by moving himself, positioning himself comfortably.

"Just thinking," he answered.

"About?" she asked while running her fingers through his orange locks.

"Rukia," he replied nonchalantly, closing his eyes. Senna only smiled. But to be truthful, she felt a little jealous. How could anyone in her position not feel that green monster creeping up on her? She knew about Rukia before she started going out with Ichigo. She knew that they were closer than others. She knew. Although, she was jealous, she was also happy. At least, at present, right now, currently, she's the one going out with the orange hair looker.

"Hmm," was all she could muster at his answer. After a few minutes she spoke again. "You know, with you just being here you won't be able to win the bet if you don't practice the routine."

Ichigo looked up at her, scowling. She smiled at him. "There's no way I'm practicing in front of everyone."

"Then would you like me to teach you one on one?" she asked. "It'll only be us two and Nemu, only because she can dance better than me, but other than that nobody else." He thought about it. It was better than practicing in front of everyone, so he nodded. He turned his gaze to the two classes practicing. They were very good listeners to Renji. Maybe it was how he looked. But hell! He's going to make sure he kicks Rukia's ass at the upcoming school festival!

--

"So, Kuchiki-san, what color fabric are we going to use for our host outfits?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know," she answered scanning the fabrics. "What color do you want?"

"Pink, blue, yellow… I don't know," she shrugged.

"There's no way I'll where pink or yellow," Tatsuki said. "Blue is fine as long as it's dark."

Rukia smiled as she touched each fabric feeling its texture. She didn't want something heavy or something sheer. She didn't want silk or cotton. She didn't want any designs. She wanted something simple yet it screamed 'look at me!' And then, as if God was listening to her, she spotted a plain linen fabric draped in the color of darker shade of red, carmine was the name of the color. She loved it.

"How about this?" she asked the girls, wrapping it around herself.

"Ah! Rukia-chan! It's so pretty!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" she admired the fabric.

"I could wear that," Tatsuki said.

Orihime nodded her head, "Mm-hmm. It's lovely! All we need to do now is tell Ishida-kun how we want our outfits cut."

So the girls bought the whole roll of fabric. They went to deliver it to Ishida and Kunieda, who was helping him since it would take a long time for just one person to do the job and she had experience in sewing. Granted she wasn't as talented as the bespectacled boy but she could help with minor things.

The color of the fabric reminded her something of Ichigo. She knows it had to do something where he got mad. But she couldn't figure it out just yet.

"How's everything going?" Rukia asked Shuuhei as they walked through the door to her house.

"Pretty smoothly," he answered as he munched on one of the cookies Rangiku, their college friend, set out for them. Rukia watched as Ishida and Kunieda worked intently on the designs. The math had to be right, measurements and all. Now all they need is the girls' choice of length they want their skirts to be cut.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime called him. "What do you think of Kuchiki-san's choice? It's beautiful, right?" she smiled.

Ishida pushed up his glasses as he looked up to see the fabric in the long brown-haired girl's arms. "Yes, I agree with the choice." Rukia smiled. She was holding a small bag in her hands and realized that she needed to see her older brother.

"Rangiku-san, have you seen Nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"I think he's in his study. Isn't he always there?" she answered.

"Okay, thanks!" and she turned to the hallway and walked down to the double doors that lead to her older brother's work place. "Byakuya-nii-sama?" she knocked before entering. He had his glasses on and was writing what might be an important letter. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at his younger sister.

"Yes?"

She walked up to his desk with the small bag in her hand. She placed it on his desk. "A gift for you. I immediately thought of you when I saw it."

"Uh, thank you," he replied with a confused look. Rukia smiled and walked out the door to join her friends that were getting ready for the school festival. Byakuya looked inside the small bag to see a long black velvet box. Inside was a white gold fountain pen. His style completely, it had small engravings of what looked like cherry blossoms. It shined by itself. He looked back in the bag to see if there were anything else and there was a flyer to her school festival. He would make sure that he went.

Rukia walked out the door to see nothing. Something wrapped around her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice by her ear asked. She smiled.

"Let's see… is it Renji?" she answered. Shuuhei frowned. "Wait wait… can't be Renji. He has practice with his class. Umm, I know it's Kensei." Shuuhei's frown deepened. "No? It's not Kensei?" She raised a brow, "Who then?"

"I can't believe my princess can't tell my voice from the others." He said loosening the fabric around her eyes. Her smile widened. She turned around to look at him expecting to see him frowning but saw a smile instead.

"From the looks of it, you knew I was playing," she said raising her brows.

"Did I?" he asked. He looked at the fabric that was now on her bare shoulder, she was wearing a spaghetti strap top. "You know, this color is really good on you."

She glanced at the piece of fabric she just bought on her right shoulder. "You think so? I just like it for the color and the feel," she stated.

"Mm-Hmm," he nodded. "It reflects off your skin and enhances the color of your eyes and hair." Rukia blushed. "Haha! And it matches the color of you blushing face." She shot a playful glare at him. Then she remembered what the color reminded her of Ichigo. He said the same thing Shuuhei did—wait, scratch that. He said the complete opposite.

_Earlier that school year, they decided to spend a day at the beach. She wore a burgundy, close to carmine, two-piece bathing suit under a yellow sundress._

_It was sometime in the evening and the water looked tempting as it reflected the orange sun. Listening to the urge to get in the blue ocean, Rukia slipped out of her dress. Then, when she was about to get in the water, Ichigo threw his t-shirt at her. She looked at him, confused. He wasn't looking at her but he was scowling._

_"What do I do with this?" she asked looking at him, holding his shirt up._

_"Put it on," he said through gritted teeth._

_"What?" she asked. Did she hear him correctly? "Why?"_

_"Just put the goddamn t-shirt on!" He exclaimed._

_"Why!?" she asked again, getting mad because he was mad. He turned to glare at her because she ignored his command. Not that that was anything new, though, but she also raised her voice. Ichigo then blushed as he looked at her. Rukia noticed his face turn red. Was he that mad?_

_"Because that frickin' color is horrible on you and everyone's talking about it!" Rukia's jaw dropped. What? She turned to look around._

_"Liar!" she didn't see anybody talking about her. In fact she saw some guys smiling at her._

_"Just put the stupid shirt on, will ya!" Rukia glared at him but decided to put his shirt on. Only because he will stop yelling at her and that she wanted to get in the water._

_"Happy!?" she said while pulling it over her petite body. His shirt hung loosely on her. He smiled._

_"Yeah," he replied._

_"Good!" she kicked him in the shin. He glared at her while she stomped away to the water._

Rukia laughed as she recalled that moment. However, her smile disappeared. He practically told her she didn't look good in what she was wearing! Well, maybe not… but it sure sounded like it!

"Rukia?" the said girl snapped out of her daze. "You okay? First you smiled, then frowned, then laughed, then frowned again. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she answered.

"About?" he asked raising a brow, curious to who's in her mind that can make her feel angry and happy at the same time.

"Ichigo," she said through gritted teeth. "You know, he said the complete opposite of what you said. He said this color looked horrible on me," she waved the piece of fabric.

Shuuhei laughed, "Then he better get his eyes checked."

"Hell yeah, he better!" she laughed as well. Suddenly, she was extra glad that she bought the fabric. It will turn to irritate Ichigo more, and she loved to irritate him.

"Let's get back to help the others so we could have fun sooner," Shuuhei suggested.

Rukia nodded her head, "Yeah."


	4. Ichigo's Topic: Best Friend

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo's Topic: Best Friend

It was the day before the school festival and Ichigo and Rukia haven't spoken one word to each other since the bet was made. Their friends watched them like two animals in a cage, guarding their territory or something of the sort. No one even tried to break the silence. Senna hung around Ichigo, as always, and Rukia continued to hang around Shuuhei and Renji. Every time Ichigo saw them, he would always cast side long glares at the trio, mostly Hisagi. Only because after the little info Shinji gave him on how Rukia had many suitors, he didn't know what Hisagi's intentions were and somehow he just didn't like the dude. Ever since Rukia had introduced the two not one casual conversation or for that matter _word _was passed between them.

Ichigo hit it off with Renji in the beginning, literally. He's cool with him now. At the beginning, things were, as some would say, a little rocky. They disliked the other one's presence, but after a punch and kick thrown here and there from each other, misunderstandings were now understood. Ichigo forgot what they were fighting for in the first place. He knew it had something to do with hanging around a certain someone for too long…Ah! It was Rukia.

He must be a complete idiot! How it escaped him that Renji had a crush on Rukia was beyond him. He thought he just didn't like the fact that his childhood friend was constantly hanging around another guy. Did he misinterpret something? Or did he just completely miss that one important fact? Rukia told him he was oblivious one time. He denied it of course, but now he's starting to think she was right.

Well, he understood that Renji _had_ a crush on Rukia, so it didn't bother him THAT much that they were hanging around each other, and they _are_ childhood friends. But Hisagi Shuuhei… he was the problem. Was he? Ichigo thought for a moment. _Wasn't he?_

No.

The problem is not Hisagi Shuuhei, but rather himself. He, Kurosaki Ichigo, has a problem. What _is_ his problem? Why is he casting side long glares at the three that was sitting under a tree from where he stood, which was the school roof? Why is he even caring about who Rukia hangs around with? Maybe it was because Rukia has been snubbing him the past few days…weeks. Or maybe it was because earlier today in the student meeting, she completely ignored him when he asked her to pass the papers and everyone saw that moment and went 'ooh…', causing him embarrassment in front of his fellow peers. Or maybe it was because he was hardly hanging around her now…?

He stopped on his thought. Does that mean he misses her? No… could it? It's just that he was pissed off at her, right? One thing's for certain, all his reasons for glaring had her in it. But, now that he thought about it, his time with her had decreased each day until they were no longer doing things with each other, besides the bet. When? Since when did it start?

"Ichigo," the said male whipped his face around to see Senna offering a rice ball. He took it and thanked her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before returning back to Tatsuki and Inoue. Just when he was about to take a bite he stopped. He saw in Inoue's lap an obento box filled with rice balls. _Did Inoue make this?_ He stared at the rice ball in his hand, inspecting it for anything abnormal. It seemed alright. Actually, it looked good, but he didn't want to take his chances and have an upset stomach during the night as a result, so he did what any sane one would do in his spot. Throw it away.

However, this idiot (as Rukia would say) did not throw it. He _dropped _it from the roof at school where down below students are walking. And sure enough, as he watched the rice ball fall, he saw two girls heading straight to the landing spot of the falling rice ball. "Uh…!" he started to shout. Too late. Actually, it was more like 'what timing'.

_Splat!_ It was all over one of the girl's hair and clothes. "What the hell!?" She shrieked.

"Eww!" her companion screeched. They both looked up; wanting to see who the jerk is that threw food at them.

Rukia looked up to see what the commotion was. She saw one girl covered in rice and another girl beside her. At first she guessed that two friends were fighting, but when they looked up, she guessed otherwise. She saw Ichigo standing up on the roof. A smile splayed across her face when she knew that he was the jerk that threw food and now two more beings in the world they live in hate his guts.

"Why you smiling, Rukia?" Renji asked.

Rukia turned her head to him. "The idiot just threw food at some girls," she replied.

"What?" Shuuhei asked as he and Renji turned to look at the angry females. "Why?"

"It was probably Inoue's food and Ichigo didn't want to eat it," she answered, knowing how Ichigo is. And then again it was common sense if you hung around the busty, long-haired air-head.

"He didn't have to throw it, though," replied Shuuhei.

"Hence the usage _idiot_ in my sentence," said Rukia.

It was instant reaction that Ichigo tried to hide, but he knew he should apologize. "Sorry," he shouted to them. They both glared at him. "Jerk!" they yelled and stomped over to the girls' restroom to clean up. Maybe he should've thrown it far. That way, no one would know he did it.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue called. Ichigo turned his head.

"Why did you yell sorry?" Senna asked, walking towards him.

"Uh…" he didn't want to hurt Inoue's feelings by telling him that he dropped her rice ball because he didn't want to eat it and it landed on some girl's head, so he settled for the commonly used phrase everyone uses when trying to hide something. He answered, "Nothing."

"Hnn…?" Tatsuki nodded her head as though she understood, but really didn't. She turned back to Orihime and started chatting again.

"You okay?" Senna asked her boyfriend, bringing a hand to gently caress his cheek. Ichigo nodded, telling her that he was. Senna smiled in return. He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body for a quick kiss. Senna's smile widened and she hugged him.

Ichigo looked over Senna's shoulder and down to the area where some residue of the rice ball remained. As he looked over the grounds, his amber orbs locked with sapphire ones.

Rukia smiled to herself when saw Ichigo kiss and hug Senna. Ichigo can be a real jerk at times, but he is also one hell of a guy to be with. She was really glad to have met on that rainy day.

After a few moments of staring, Rukia suddenly realized that Ichigo was staring right back at her. So completely forgetting the fact that she was ignoring him, she smiled a nice genuine smile.

He was surprised. He immediately thought that she would show him some indecent gesture or childish one, like tongue. But she didn't. She smiled at him, instead. And he could tell the difference between her fake smiles and real ones. He was shocked to find that it was her real smile that he didn't realize Senna left him to join Inoue and Tatsuki again.

When Ichigo turned away, Rukia became aware that she had just smiled at Ichigo when she was suppose to be ignoring the idiot until the school festival tomorrow. She cursed to herself for letting her front down. She was going to make it right. And when Ichigo turned back to look at her, she smiled cynically inside. She gave him a glare, a tongue, and showed an indecent gesture at him. There, that should do it! She smiled to herself as she noticed his reaction.

_Bitch!_ Ichigo mentally cursed, scowling down at her. One minute she was smiling and the next she was showing crude gestures at him? _Fuckin' Bitch!_ He is so going to win the competition just to have her kneel at his feet. He will make sure he tortures her.

But he was sure that a moment before she was smiling at him. And he always thought she had the most beautiful smile, only because she hardly smiles at him. Really, he wanted to know… when did his time with her lessen?

"Haha!"

Ichigo turned his head to see the group laughing. Senna was holding her stomach from over-laughter. He smiled at her. He was glad that he was going out with Senna. She was a fun girl to be with. And then he realized the answer to his question. Not that it has finally hit him that Senna was his girlfriend, but it never occurred to him that Rukia would slowly become distant _because_ of Senna.

'_Well, of course, stupid! Senna is your girlfriend! What would you do if Senna constantly hung around some guy while you're dating her?_' he thought to himself.

Now he didn't know how to answer that question. The obvious answer to anyone having their girlfriend or boyfriend eyeing another person would be jealousy. But would he be jealous if Senna did that? He didn't know. For him, it has to happen so he could answer himself. He can't answer anything if he hasn't experienced nor has no knowledge of it yet.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. He was surprised that Rukia would do such a thing for Senna. He wouldn't know what to do if Senna became jealous of Rukia, and she understood that. Not that she was stupid or anything, but the fact that she would put another person before her even if that meant weakening her own friendship. He liked that quality about her. Although, he did tell Senna that Rukia is one of his closest friends, if not _the_ closest, so Senna shouldn't feel any jealousy towards Rukia. They were strictly good friends.

He watched as Hisagi leaned towards her to whisper something in her ear that caused her to burst out laughing. He assumed it had to be about Renji because he was now glaring at the duo. Ichigo smiled. He found himself smiling at her laughter. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped. And he was sure now… he missed her. He missed hanging around with his best friend.

Senna saw Ichigo smiling, while looking over the school grounds. She knew that he wasn't just smiling at the view, but at someone in his view. Rukia. Her heart ached as he smiled a true smile at her. She would catch him doing that when Rukia wasn't looking at him and when he thinks nobody else is looking. Sometimes he doesn't even realize that he's doing it. But she likes the way things are going now, so she'll keep it that way. She sometimes marvels at the way Rukia is so far away from him, yet she's the closest one to his heart, and here she is going out with him, yet in his world she's a several feet or even meters away from Rukia. She smiled at Ichigo. That's what makes him, him.

Orihime looked at Senna staring at Ichigo. She has nothing against the girl, really. She even sympathizes with her. She knows how she feels to catch Kurosaki-kun smiling at Kuchiki-san. She's been there. She even probably still has a little crush on Ichigo, but she knows that during the three years that Ichigo and Rukia have known each other, they became so close. They're attracted to each other and neither one are probably even aware of that fact themselves.

-- -- --

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo called at the end of school.

Rukia recognized the voice. She recognized the familiar calling of her name. Although, it has been quite a while since that voice has called her name. But she was on a mission. She was to ignore his arrogant ass until the end of the school festival where the winner of the bet is decided. And she can't wait to have him at her feet. However, she would have to limit his time in serving her. He does have a life and a girlfriend. She can't keep him from them.

Senna is one lucky girl. How she captured that idiot's heart is a mystery some girls would die to know. She remembered how the girls at school who tried to win his heart reacted when they saw Senna around his arm. She laughed inside. Pure shock. And maybe a little hatred… make that a_ lot_ of hatred. She watched if they would do anything to Senna. Surprise took her that they never even tried. Orihime was bullied for just _hanging around_ him. Lucky Orihime had Tatsuki, a bad ass friend. They never bothered Orihime after Tatsuki beat their asses. If they tried to do anything to Senna, Rukia would be right there. Not that she has any strong bond with Senna, but she _is_ the _girlfriend_ of her closest friend.

Then she wondered. She never got confronted for hanging around Ichigo. It never hit her until now. Maybe it was because they thought that a guy like Ichigo would never fall for a girl like her? They don't see her as a threat. … … Ugh! That idea just made her mad. Not that she wanted Ichigo to fall for her, but for the fact that 'a girl like her' is so infuriating! There is nothing wrong with her! Is there? Is it really true that no guy would be interested in her?

She had plenty of males come up to her, right? Maybe it was because she never went out with anyone, so no one saw her with a male and immediately assumed she cannot have a guy. (How she hated it when people assumed! It then leads to rumors.) Well, that's because she didn't have any interest in the guys that confessed to her. She admitted to herself that she can be oblivious to her surroundings. Dating, relationship, boys… those types of things weren't on her priority list, let alone on her mind. She liked her life the way it is right now. Only herself, number one on her mind.

But that seemed lonely.

Maybe she should start dating…?

Yeah, she should. What the hell is she waiting for anyways?! She's a healthy school girl. She could get any guy she wants! But what kind of guy does she want? She didn't have any interest or preference in boys. If anything, the types of guys she likes being around are Shuuhei, but she didn't think he would ever be interested in her. He's practically the hottest bachelor in school. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? Whatever. Well, then there's Renji. They were childhood friends, but she would have to admit that she could never see herself dating him. He was more like brother to her. Who else does she hang with a lot? Someone she doesn't mind seeing everyday?

"Oi! Rukia! You stupid bunny loving she-devil! I'm talking to you! You better stop daydreaming and get it out of your head of ignoring me for the purpose of the bet!"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts. "What!?" she snapped, glaring up at the orange haired male in front of her. "What the hell do you want?" Oh! And then there's this stupid, arrogant, self-absorbed, annoying, idiot she calls her closest friend.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" he asked her.

She smiled coldly up at him. "I'm sorry. Let me redo it," she said. And then in her most annoying imitation of a nice girl talk that Ichigo detests, she said, "Can I help you, Kurosaki-kun?" she made that puppy face. Ichigo glared at her.

"Stop with your sarcasm, Rukia."

Rukia glared right back at him. "Then what the hell do you want, Ichigo?" she said in her superiority voice. And then out of nowhere Rukia laughed. She laughed to the thought that never in a million years, will she see herself going out with this arrogant bastard! Having him as a friend is hard enough.

Ichigo noticed that she suddenly laughed. "What? Why are you laughing?"

Rukia shook her head. Of course she's not going to tell Ichigo what she just thought. "Nothing," she replied. She regained her composure. "So what do you want, _best friend_?" she smiled.

Ichigo grimaced at her use of best friend. The scrawny she-devil sure loves to be sarcastic. "Get ready by 5 o'clock. Wear your usual sort. I'll pick you up," he said through gritted teeth.

Rukia absorbed what the orange haired individual just said. "What?!" she asked, not sure if she heard right. It sounded like a date plan. And if she did, "Aren't you telling the wrong person? Senna is in 3-B," she told him. Maybe Ichigo is the one out of it.

He just continued to glare at her. "No. I'm telling you. Senna has plans tonight with her folks. So before the competition we're calling it truce."

Rukia was still confused. "What? Then why are you coming to me? And what's with the truce?"

The she-devil also likes to ask questions, huh? "Just get ready," he told her and started walking toward class 3-B to pick up Senna.

Rukia just watched him walk away. _What?!_


	5. His Topic: She's Attractive

**Chapter 5**

His Topic: She's Attractive

As soon as she came home, Rukia immediately went up to her room, dropping her bag near the door and shutting it close with her foot. She plopped down onto her queen size bed, gladly accepting the comfort it offered. She pulled her favorite pillow close to her chest, snuggling into it and getting comfortable as she possibly can. Her eyes drifted close, determined to let sleep consume her. As she waited for sleep to take its course, the events of earlier that day played through her mind.

She couldn't believe the trouble they had on their last after school meeting. More people wanted to become host and hostess, so they had to make more outfits. The material had to change. She was upset, but she let it go. Now the uniform would be simple black and white. Due to some dress code and safety precautions the outfits would be simple black slacks, white long sleeve blouses, black vests, and black closed-toe sandals for the females. The guys would wear the same thing minus the vests and sandals. A tie would give them the distinguished looks. It sounds like a funeral wardrobe but the class tailor made it look more hip and casual so that they wouldn't look like waiters and waitresses at a high class gathering.

As soon as the whole predicament was settled, she immediately left the class. She didn't think of anything else but her soft bed and a good long rest before the next day. But somehow she was forgetting something. She was supposed to be ready by five o'clock, but for what exactly and why?

Rukia snapped open her eyes. "Ichigo!" she sat upright. She forgot. Is he really coming? She thought for a moment… Nah! He's just toying with her; trying to psych her out before the big day. She sighed and lain back down. She'll doubt he'll come. They haven't spent time together since two months ago when he got a… _girlfriend_.

You'll think he'll take a break from her. But then again, they only recently started dating; two months isn't that long. And she's willing to give him that space he needs. Besides, your significant other always comes first. She's probably three steps, at the _least_, away from Senna's place on Ichigo's priority list, after his sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Or maybe four, Tatsuki is his childhood friend. Not to mention his old man, so make that five. And even though his mother is gone she'll always be number one, so that's still five steps away from Senna. Five steps, huh? Still a long way.

She hates to admit it, but she does miss hanging out with her best friend.

Maybe he was thinking the same thing and since Senna had family plans, he decided to use the time and hang out with her. Somehow, the thought of that idea made her heart skip a beat. She looked at the clock. 5:45. He said 5 o'clock. "Whatever," she muttered and hugged her favorite pillow closer. She's not disappointed. Really, she's not. She's just mad. Burn deals are her biggest pet peeves. When you make plans, stick to it! And if something comes up, please call! She hates people who don't follow through with what they say.

Just then, her phone started ringing. She grabbed it from her nightstand and slid it open. The screen flashed 'Idiot'. She pushed the call button. "What!?" she snapped irritably.

"What do you mean 'what'?" he asked back. "I said I was going to meet you today."

"You said 5 o'clock! It's," she looked at the clock again, "6 o' clock!" she yelled through the phone.

"It's just an hour!" he yelled back. "And what are you complaining about? You didn't even get ready!"

She stopped and looked at herself. "And how would you know that? You're not even here."

"Come on, Rukia. I know you. You didn't even think I was coming, right?" Rukia couldn't help but smile at her self… he was right. "I bet you even smiled just now, too," he smirked. Rukia quickly dropped her smile.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, not too happy to know that she's predictable. "What am I thinking now?" She waited.

"Nothing," he simply answered," you were waiting for me to reply."

She said nothing, but narrowed her eyes. _He thinks he's so great, huh?_ "I ha—"

"Love me?" he finished for her.

"No," she said. "I said I ha—"

"Love you, too," he cut her off again.

"Ugh!" she yelled irritably. "I'm not going!"

"That's fine. I'll just come up," he replied as if it was normal to invite himself to her room.

"What do you mean come up? You're here? And who do you think you are?" she asked, getting up from the bed. She could hear some shuffling in the background.

"Where's you brother?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked back.

"I just don't want to run into him," he replied.

"You're coming in through the front door?" she asked in disbelief. She walked to her door and opened it, looking out in the hallway.

Ichigo smiled widely as he crawled through her window. He landed with a light thud. He paused to see if she would turn around. Relief swept through him when she didn't. He snuck up behind her and leant down, close to her ear, making sure he didn't touch any part of her. He grinned. "Boo!" he said in a deep voice.

Rukia jumped and screamed. Ichigo laughed hysterically. She immediately elbowed him in the ribs. "You stupid IDIOT!" she yelled. She hit him in the head, kicked him in the shin, and slapped his shoulder. She hit him everywhere except his prized part. "You son of a—!" she yelled even more. How dare he scare her!

Ichigo tried to protect himself as much from the she-devils beatings. Even though he was getting hit, he still had a huge grin plastered on his face. Rukia's reaction was priceless.

"You helluva!" she hit again."Ugh!" she hit him one last time in the shoulder.

"Finally!" Ichigo said, fixing himself after the wild hits Rukia landed on him."No need to overreact."

"_Overreact?_" she repeated after him. "You came in through my window! I could have you arrested for trespassing!"

"Calm down! Geez!" he took a seat on her bed. He then smiled while looking at her up and down, "I was right. You're still in your uniform."

Rukia looked down and a light pink hue crept up her cheeks. She hates it when he's right. "I was tired! My whole class changed their minds on practically everything. Ishida had to remake the outfits, which reminds me," she turned towards the notebook and pen on her desk and wrote down: Reward Ishida for work. Ichigo raised a brow at her. "What?" she asked, noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "So, you ready to lose tomorrow?" he asked, smirking.

Rukia's brows creased together, "Excuse me? But I'm not the one going to lose," she stated. "You are," she pointed at him.

"We'll see," he said before relaxing himself on her bed. Rukia immediately got mad. "Get off my bed and while you're at it get out of my house!" she shooed him off her bed, and took her rightful place.

Ichigo got up. "Sheesh! With all your yelling, I'm surprised no one came to check in on you."

"No one's here," she replied back.

"Including your brother?" he asked, sitting at her desk.

"I said 'no one's here', what part of that do you not understand?" she said sarcastically.

"The fact that it came out of your mouth," he took up the challenge and answered back. "I'm surprised you even knew how to make a sentence since you are at the bottom of our class list!" Rukia glared at him.

"Wow, Ichigo! I'm shocked you know how to process things. Who knew you can come up with a comeback?"

"Seeing that I constantly hang around an annoying, stupid, foul-mouthed brat, comebacks are a necessity!"

She fumed when he called her stupid. "There are three things wrong with your statement!" she argued back, "One!" she held up one finger, "You're the annoying one! Two!" She picked up another finger, "I am not stupid! Three!" she picked up her third finger, "We don't even hang out anymore, so you can't blame me!"

He stopped. It wasn't like he couldn't come up with a comeback because he probably can; however, Rukia always seems to win these arguments, but what she said in her last statement was true, which was why he was here at her house in the first place, not to fight with her.

"Yeah, about that," he said in a softer voice, rubbing the back of his neck. Rukia was surprised at the sudden change of attitude. "I'm sorry I neglected our friendship."

Rukia creased her brows. _Wow_, she thought, _he actually thought about their friendship_. She gave him a small smile, "Don't be. You have a relationship, so it's natural to want to hang around your girlfriend a lot. Plus, it's probably my fault, too. I was ignoring you."

"Yeah, but I miss hanging out with you."

Rukia completely ignored the 'I miss hanging out with you' part, for the next thing she said was, "_Yeah_?" she repeated his word. "What do mean, _yeah_? You were supposed to contradict what I say!"

Boy, does she always get mad at him. "Why would I say otherwise, when it's true?"

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped at him and threw him a pillow. He caught it and placed it behind his back, making himself comfortable.

"You know, you're still in your uniform," he stated, before closing his eye and reclining in his—_Rukia's_ chair.

Rukia looked at her clothes again, "Oh, right," she mouthed and got up from her bed. She went to her closet and pulled out some clothes before walking over to her bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard the door click again, signaling she was done changing. He thought she would change into something for going out but she just changed into short jean shorts, revealing her smooth creamed-colored legs, and a light blue spaghetti-strap blouse, exposing her shoulders and toned arms, 'the relaxing outfit'. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, showing her delicate neck, with her signature bang still in her face. Ichigo had to take back his word, Rukia was indeed attractive.

"What?" she asked when she caught him staring at her.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nothing," he replied. Then it dawned on him of what his friends were saying. If Rukia was constantly asked out, why doesn't she have a boyfriend? And thinking back to what Renji suggested of asking her himself, he decided to go for it. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked as Rukia made her way back to her bed again.

Rukia stopped and furrowed her brows. What does it matter to him? "Why?" she asked. "Interested in my personal life?" she quirked a brow at him.

"No!" he said, although he was. "I don't care what you do with your life."

She smiled. "Good! Then don't ask."

Ichigo scowled at her and Rukia's smile widened.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" she asked him.

"As I said before, we hardly hang out anymore, so I'm taking advantage of this time and spending it with you," he answered her.

Rukia smiled, "Aww! Why thank you, Ichigo! It must've been a hard choice on how to use your free time. I'm surprised you decided not to hang out with the boys and drink your worries away."

Ichigo threw her a glare. "FYI, Rukia, I'm underage and I don't drink. And, would it kill you to not be so sarcastic once in awhile?"

"Sorry," she apologized. She knew her sarcasm was a bit too much. "I'll only be sarcastic every hour or so," she smiled but stopped when Ichigo eyed her. She couldn't help it. "Fine! Fine! I'll stop!" she held her hands up for emphasis. "So where did you plan on taking me, tonight?" she asked. "If I were to go," she added.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nowhere, actually," he replied.

Her eyebrows knitted together, "Then why did you tell me to get, ready?"

"I just wanted to see if you'll listen to me. Big surprise that you decided not to go." He turned towards the bookshelf beside her desk. "I told you, I know you, Rukia," he repeated his words, taking a book from the shelf and flipping through it.

Rukia rolled her eyes and lay back onto her bed. "We've known each other for three years," she said. "You think you know me."

He looked over at her. Her legs were crossed and she was stretching her arms in front of her while lying on her back. "Three years is a long time to get to know a person," he got up from his chair, abandoning the book he seemed interested in a few moments ago. "Look how close we've gotten," he made his way towards her and sat down beside her.

She looked over at him. "You think we're close?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Don't you?" and lain down next to her.

She rested her arms on her stomach and raised a brow at him. "You obviously think we are. It isn't often for anyone to invite themselves to lie down next to me."

"Who would want to?" he let out. And before he knew it, Rukia smacked him on the stomach.

"I guess an idiot would," she said, looking at him.

"Be thankful," he said, holding his stomach. "This is the closest you're getting to sleep with a guy. Be extra grateful it's me." Rukia smacked him again.

"You think you're so hot, don't you?" she said, sitting upright.

He looked over at her, pain written over his face; she sure can pack a tough one. "Ask the girls at school. They come flocking towards me." He sat upright as well, so they were now sitting next to each other.

"Really?" she said, sarcastically. "And how is Senna taking this dilemma, this competition?"

Ichigo raised a brow at her school girl voice. "Rather well, thank you for asking," he smiled. "I told her that she has no competition. I chose her over all the girls in school, including you," he pointed at her, touching her chest.

She smacked his hand away. "You think you're such a wanted guy," she said in disgust. Somehow, that last sentence he said made her feel… _weird_. Mad, sort of… or possibly sad? This feeling is foreign to her.

"The ladies seem to think so," he smirked.

"What is this I'm hearing?" she cupped her ear. "_The_ Kurosaki Ichigo likes the attention from women? Seems as though Senna will have to work hard on keeping her man or else he might run off with a stranger," she lowered her hand and faced him. "Or are you just trying to make me jealous?" Jealousy... was that what she was feeling a moment before?

"And why would I make you jealous?" Ichigo questioned back, one eyebrow rising an inch or so. "I didn't say anything about jealousy. Why? Does Kuchiki Rukia have feelings for me?" he crossed his arms, leaning back onto the bedpost.

She shook her head and scoffed. "In your dreams, Ichigo."

"Really?" he asked, before closing his eyes. Rukia looked over at him. "In my dreams, hmm. It seems as though you really want me." She saw him grinning, his eyes snapping open. "You're desperate," he said mischievously.

Rukia raised a brow a good two inches. She then smiled over at him. "I'm desperate, huh?" she asked as she turned her body to face him. He nodded. She shrugged and nodded back. She then grinned up at him. "Why would I," she slowly crawled over his body. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock; Rukia was over him! However, he immediately went back to his previous smug look, not giving her the satisfaction that she would win with her tactics. She continued, "be so desperate when," She came up to his face, her mouth millimeters away from his. "I have you in my bed right now? Don't you think those girls at school would kill to be in the position we're in right now?" she whispered to him seductively.

Ichigo shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that Rukia like this was a complete turn on. Not to mention, that the position they were in, he could easily see down her blouse. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and grinning back. _She thinks she won, huh? Let's see who'll give in first._ He looked into Rukia's midnight blue eyes, she was grinning. _Let's see if I can wipe that grin off her face._ He brought a hand to her face and started caressing her cheek. He saw Rukia's eyes quickly widened, but reverted back just as fast. He brought his other hand started caressing her bare shoulder. He felt Rukia tense within his touch. His grin grew from ear to ear. "They would, wouldn't they?" Ichigo whispered. "I mean I am in your bed. Why don't we," he lowered his head to hers just as closely she did before, feeling her breath on his lips. "make the most of it?" He wasn't planning to. He had no idea he would be doing this. It was just a game between them, but before his brain could comprehend what was happening, he pressed his lips to hers.

Rukia was too shocked to do anything. It seems as though her brain was having difficulty processing what was happening as well. But as soon as she was aware of what was going on, she pulled away from him.

There was silence, the deafening silence that annoyed every human being. He was staring at her, while she looked at everything except him. _What just happened?_ The worst part of it, Rukia thought, was that she didn't hate it a single bit, not that she liked it because her insides were churning, but she definitely didn't hate it.

* * *

Sorry if my story isn't exactly holding your attention like others, because I've read awesome stories and they're really written well. I just somehow toned down a bit from my obsession of IchiRuki, don't get me wrong, I still love them and I think they're the best couple, but I'm just currently into something else right now... but anyways...this whole author note thing was just pointless...review please. **THANK YOU FOR READING!!! AND REVIEWING!!!**


	6. Group Topic: The Bet

**Chapter 6**

Group Topic: The Bet

"Are you sure you weren't busy?" Senna asked. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and tilted her head back so she could look up at him. He was a good eleven inches taller than her.

Ichigo gave her a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, I wasn't busy," he answered rather weakly and turned his head to stare off at the lit park.

_Ichigo looked at the turned away Rukia, and although he can't see her face, he could tell she was shocked and confused just as he was, possibly more. "Rukia, I—" he started, but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Rukia watched as he answered his caller. "Yeah?" he said irritation clearly visible in his tone. Rukia looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "You're done with your folks?" It was Senna; from the way he softened his voice as he realized who it was, Rukia knew it was Senna. The only other person he'll soften his voice to, beside his sisters. "Right now?" he asked. "No, I'm not busy," from the corner of her eye, Rukia noticed he glanced at her as he said those words. She turned her head. "Okay," she heard him say. "I'll see you soon," he closed his phone and sighed._

"_What's wrong?" she asked, turning her head to him. "Tired of your girlfriend, already?" she asked, a smirk on her face. He looked over at her with furrowed brows._ She's not angry? _"Well, aren't you going?" she asked, she replaced her smirk with a smile._

"_Huh? Uh, yeah," he answered and slowly got up from her bed. _I guess that's a no; she isn't mad. That's a relief, I guess.

"_If I was you, I'd tell her what I did," he heard her say. He stopped at the door and turned around to face her. She was no longer at the bed, but at her desk looking through the same book he abandoned minutes ago._ _By the way she said that, it makes it seem as though he did something wrong._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Why not?" she asked back turning to look at him. He didn't answer. "Shouldn't you tell her, being that you are her boyfriend? And it's not like that kiss meant anything, right? We were just messing and things went overboard. I won that round, by the way," she added._

_He remained silent. She raised a brow at his quietness. "If you're thinking she'll get mad or feel hurt, I can't promise you she won't. But if she really does like you like I think she does, which is a whole lot, I'm sure she'll understand if you're honest with her. And hey," she added, smiling, "you can even blame it on me." _

_Ichigo was still puzzled. Telling Senna didn't cross his mind. Not that he was going to lie to her, but he never planned on telling her. He was still a little surprised that Rukia did not get mad. _

"_Don't let this get to you, Ichigo," Rukia said. "You might really lose to me, tomorrow," she smirked. _He must be really worried about Senna_, she thought. Ichigo raised a brow. "I don't want to win when you don't put your all in it."_

_This time he scoffed, "Heh, you wish! You should be sleeping by now, if you want to win. You need all the help you can get. And you should probably get Inoue to help you. If you want, I could send Senna over, but I think she's on my side, so she'll say no." This time he smirked. Rukia narrowed her eyes. He shut the door before Rukia could throw her pillow at him. _

_Ichigo then let go of his smirk and leaned on the door. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Somehow, that event troubled him more than it did her._

"Ichigo?" Senna called. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he looked down at her. "Oh, yeah. Nothing. Sorry. What were you saying?"

Senna laughed. "Nervous about tomorrow?" he gave a small smile. "I was saying let's take a walk around the park. The stars are out," she pointed up. Ichigo looked towards the starlit sky, but what captured his attention weren't the stars but rather the moon. It was full and bright, illuminating the whole park with its radiance.

-- -- --

Finally, the big day…

Ichigo got up from his bed and tiredly walked to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water. He brushed his teeth before going back to his room. He sighed and grabbed the choice outfit Senna picked out earlier that week. His outfit consisted of a dark red blaze over a charcoal gray wife-beater, black denims, and dark gray slip-ons. A few heavy chains went with his overall look.

-

Rukia slipped on her French cuffed white blouse and buttoned the vest over it, leaving the top of the blouse open. She pulled back her hair into a French twist and slipped into the matching black slacks. She strapped on her white sandals. She opened her jewelry box and placed on two small diamond studded earrings and sterling silver bangles on both wrists. She looked for something to go around her neck and recognized the only gift Ichigo has ever gotten her in the three years they've known each other; an elegant silver chain, which she placed her white gold ring, engraved with her name, on, a gift from her brother. She took it and placed it around her neck. If she wouldn't mind saying so herself, she looked like a million dollars.

-

Senna smiled as she tied her hair with the red ribbon Ichigo bought for her from the flea market the day they first met. That day, when she was lost, was probably the luckiest day of her life. She put on a dark red half long-sleeve blouse with black short jean shorts and black converse with red socks. She put on a black cap and sterling silver hoop earrings. She wrapped her silver chain around her slim waist and slipped on black gloves covering her pale hands. She smiled at herself through the mirror and grabbed her bag before heading out of her room.

-

"Morning, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime waved at her spiky-haired friend. "Wow! You look amazing," Orihime complimented as Tatsuki twirled, showcasing how stunning she looks for today.

Tatsuki smiled. "You're ready for today?" she asked waiting for the school's beauty to catch up.

"Of course! I'm excited!" Orihime clapped. her jitterness clearly shows how excited she is. "But I wonder about Kuchiki-san. Who do you think will win?"

"You mean the bet?" Tatsuki questioned as they walked through the entrance gates of their school. Orihime nodded again. "Honestly, I—"

"Hey, girls," Keigo interrupted Tatsuki, joining them with Mizuiro, who busied himself with his cell phone. "Wow, Inoue-san! I'll make sure I come to you to show me around after we do our show for the audience." Orihime just smiled, not really listening to the attention deprived friend.

"So, Arisawa-san," Mizuiro closed his phone and placed it in his pants pocket, "You were saying something to Inoue-san before Asano-san interrupted you?"

Keigo looked at Mizuiro. "What is with the polite speech?" They ignored him.

"Oh, yeah," Tatsuki remembered. "We were talking about Ichigo's and Kuchiki-san's bet."

"What about it?" Renji joined in and placed an arm around Tatsuki and Orihime. Tatsuki looked at him with a raised brow. Catching this, he smiled nervously before removing his arm.

"Smooth," Ikkaku muttered to his friend. Yumichika was sniggering at the side. Renji glared at both of them.

"Ohayo, Sado-san! Ohayo, Ishida-kun," Orihime greeted when she saw the bespectacled boy. "Your talent is amazing! The outfit fits me well!" she smiled.

Ishida slightly blushed but hid it as he pushed his glasses up. "Thank you, Inoue-san. But, I also got help from Kunieda-san."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou questioned. Tatsuki's eyes widened, everybody seems to be popping out of nowhere. "I only helped with minor things."

"Ah! Hime-chan!" Chizuru exclaimed. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Haha…" Orihime scratched the back of her head.

"I just want to—"

"Want to what?" Tatsuki asked, eyeing the red head warily.

"Want to… compliment how pretty you look for the school festival," she finished quickly.

"Thank you, Chizuru-chan," Orihime said.

"Okay… what about the bet, again?" Renji asked as the group stopped to chat in the school courtyard.

Orihime answered him, "Oh, we were just wondering who the winner will be."

"Rukia-chan, of course!" Hinamori answered, she looked at the group as if they were senile for thinking differently. "Don't you agree, Hitsugaya-kun?" The group looked over at him. He simply nodded.

"You look really pretty, Hinamori-chan," Orihime complimented. Hinamori smiled brightly and returned the gesture. "And Hitsugaya-kun, you look really handsom." Hitsugaya muttered a thank you and looked away so not to let anyone see the tint of pink hues creeping up his neck.

"What makes you think she'll win?"Risa asked, overhearing their conversation.

Renji raised a brow, "what makes you think she won't?"

She shrugged, "Nothing. I was just wondering how you think. Is it logic or hormones?" He glared at her.

"Well, my guts in Rukia, too," Kensei spoke.

"Poor Rukia-chan, betting on her as if she was some sort of horse in a race," Shinji said, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk."

Hiyori smacked his head. "Like you're one to talk! You were just talking about the same thing a moment ago."

Shinji grabbed his head from the pain. "I said Ichigo will lose! That's not the same thing!" he rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"So what?" Renji asked the group. "Is it unanimous? Everyone thinks Ichigo will lose?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Sorry, but my vote is on Ichigo this time." Everyone turned to her, a little surprised.

"Really?" Orihime asked. She nodded.

"How about you?" Hinamori asked.

Orihime shrugged, "I don't know…"

-

"Are you still nervous?" Senna asked Ichigo as they came up to their school.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah," he answered and smirked. Senna smiled and held her boyfriend's left arm. As they were about to walk in the gates, a sound of a roaring engine immediately entered every students' ears which caused them to freeze and turn to the direction of the sound, Ichigo and Senna included.

-

"What's that noise?" Orihime asked, cupping her ears.

Hinamori listened, "I think it's a car."

Renji smirked. "I know that sound anywhere," he said.

"Figures," Ikkaku said. Yumichika nodded.

"Yeah," Renji said, agreeing. "He finished it yesterday. Of course he would ride it today." Everyone turned to him.

Orhime asked, "Who?" Renji nodded to the car pulling in. Everyone shifted their heads towards the midnight blue 1978 mustang convertible.

-

"Show offs," Ichigo muttered.

Senna looked up at him. "Come on," she said, smiling. "I bet you'll be that person in there if you had a sweet ride like that." He didn't say anything. She smiled. Sometimes her boyfriend can be so childish. "I wonder who's inside," she said, trying to peer through the tinted windows.

And as if on cue, the car stopped in front of the school and both the driver and passenger's door opened.


	7. Everyone's Topic: Jealousy

**Chapter 7**

Everyone's Topic: Jealousy

_Beep! Beeep!_

Rukia huffed. "I'm off the freaking road! You can just drive pass!" she yelled and turned around to face the annoying driver. Her mouth dropped as soon as she recognized the tattoo on his face. Shuuhei had a smirk plastered on. "No way is this yours!" she asked as Shuuhei pulled over. It was a 1978 mustang convertible. There was no damage to it of any kind.

"She was my old man's before. Worked on her for months, she's all mine now," he grinned triumphantly. "Wanna a ride to school?"

She raised a brow and smirked, "Miss arriving to school in fashion? Stepping out with the hottest bachelor on campus?" Shuuhei grinned as she said that. "Seeing everyone's ridiculous envious faces? Need I say more?" She grinned.

"Hop in," he said.

Rukia immediately opened the door in a rush to get but stopped. "Wait," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not one of those obsessive freak car guys are you?"

He laughed, "Nah, you can eat in here and make a mess if you want, but only you."

She smiled, "That's fine with me," and she got in.

"You're ready for today?" he asked as he cruised towards their destination.

She scoffed. "Look at me," she said, pointing at herself. "I'm confident I'll win against Ichigo. 'Not attractive' my ass," she muttered, repeating his words.

Shuuhei grinned. He pulled into the school and smirked proudly as he saw everyone's faces.

Rukia smirked, "Your ego must be building."

"Hey, can I help it?" he asked with a smug look. "Ready?" She nodded and they both opened their doors. With calm faces as though they had nothing to be proud of, they stepped out.

Shuuhei securely locked his car and set the alarm he installed. He walked over to Rukia and held out his arm, which she gladly accepted. With the utmost grace and poise, they walked into the school building.

-

"Wow!" Senna said, amazed, "Never thought it'll be Kuchiki-san in there. Her outfit is cute, too!"

Surprise and shock immediately took over Ichigo's nervous system when he saw that petite girl get out of the killer machine. He clenched his fist.

"Ichigo?" Senna inquired.

He gritted his teeth," Yeah, who knew?" and he loosened his arm around her waist and walked in the school building.

-

"Are they dating?"

"Damn, what a fine ride!"

"Hisagi-kun is sooo hot!"

"I am so jealous of her!"

"Show off!"

"Kuchiki-san is _fine_!" Those were only some of the phrases that were said among the student body. Hearing the last one, made Ichigo quite pissed.

-

Karakura High was decorated from top to bottom with banners, posters, signs, streamers, balloons, and a lot more. Booths extended from school classrooms to the school courtyard. The smell of food and sweets filled the air. Students passed out flyers encouraging the guests to come to their class activity. It was a very busy day for the students.

"Kuchiki-san!" called Hanatarou as he tried to get through the throng of students crowding the school entrance. "Hello Hisagi-san," he greeted when he came to the two. He turned towards Rukia, "The other hosts have already been signed up and are already starting their rounds. You and Hisagi-san have a long list already."

"Really?" Rukia asked. Hanatarou nodded.

"Time to prove your friend wrong," said Shuuhei, with a smirk. "I'll see you later," with that he went to find his first guest.

Rukia watched Shuuhei disappear in the crowd before turning back to Hanatarou. "Really? The guests are signing up?" she asked, happily.

"Uhh, not exactly," replied the clumsy representative. "The students are, actually."

Rukia shrugged. Hey, at least she's getting attention from her own school. "Okay, I have a bet to win," she smiled before walking off.

-

"You're really pretty, Orihime-chan," complimented a first year, who kept glancing at the red-head's chest.

"Thank you!" she replied, oblivious to the boy's eyes.

Likewise with everyone else, each host/hostess was preoccupied with entertaining their guests. Even some of the class members that didn't sign up were also engaging in the activities. Hanatarou looked after each host's guest log-sheet. Their idea was working out pretty well. People lined outside class 3-A to spend some time with the pretty faces. Girls who had crushes and boys who had lusts took this opportunity to spend time with their heart's desire.

"I'm definitely signing up for Hisagi-kun!" squealed one love-struck school girl in line.

"Eh, he's alright, but Hitsugaya-kun is soo much cuter!" squealed another.

"Kensei-san is actually pretty hot, too," said another girl.

"Dude! I'm totally going after Inoue-san," said one guy to his friend.

"I prefer her friend, Arisawa-san," he replied. "She always had this… _something_. Kind a cool if I can get with her."

"If only Kurosaki-san was a host! I am so crushing over him!" exclaimed one fan-girl. "I can't believe Senna-chan got him!"

"I know what you mean," said another girl. "I mean seriously! We all thought that Kuchiki girl was with him. I guess they were telling the truth when they said that there wasn't anything between them."

"Yeah," agreed the fan-girl. "But I rather have Kurosaki-san with Senna-chan, though."

"What? Why?" the friend asked.

"It will be so much easier to try to get him away from her than to try and snag him from Rukia-chan."

-

"Holy shit!" said a wide-eyed Renji as he turned a corner.

"What the!?" Ikkaku followed behind Renji.

"There's a freaking line outside their classroom!" exclaimed Renji in disbelief.

"Guess they were smart in picking a Host Club," shrugged Ikkaku.

"Yeah, but what kind of Host Club are they putting on?" Renji and Ikkaku made their way pass the long line.

"Hey! There's no cutting!" yelled one guy.

Renji turned his head, "Shut up! I'm not even going to sign-up. Just want to check things out with some friends. Chill!"

"Well, if you want to talk to the hosts then you have to line up with the rest of us!"

"Yeah!"

"Back in the line, baldie!"

Immediately Ikkaku, glared at the crowd. "Who said that!?" he popped his knuckles. The crowd took a step back. No one said anything. Renji pulled on Ikkaku's collar. "Wa-!"

"Not worth the time," said Renji, ignoring the crowd's complaints.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the line of people continued on.

Renji was getting ticked off. The crowd just got louder and louder with each step he took towards the classroom. His eyebrow was twitching with annoyance. "Alright!" he yelled, shutting the zoo of animals up. "Have it your way, stupid shits," he muttered the last sentence.

"What the!?" Ikkaku looked at Renji, mouth open. "You're going to listen to them?"

Renji just shrugged his shoulders, turning away from the crowded corridor.

-

"Hey!" greeted Kira when the two thugs joined their class. Both Senna's class and Ichigo's class are lounging around in one class, waiting until their showtime. Some of them were browsing around the school festival, engaging in some of the activities.

"Heard around that the Host Club's pretty busy," said Shinji. Renji nodded.

"_Too_ busy," Ikkaku replied. The two classes joined looked at the two individuals confused. "There's a line outside. And apparently you can't speak to them unless you sign-up," explained Ikkaku.

"Really?" Risa asked, amused.

"They sound like celebrities," said Kira. Hiyori scoffed.

"But they're not!" retorted Renji. He then looked around. "Where's Ichigo?" he asked. He was waiting for a comment from him on the subject.

"Senna-chan took him around to see the school festival," answered Nemu.

-

"I'm so excited!" said Senna. "I can't help it!" she grinned. Ichigo raised a brow. He smiled though at his girlfriend's giddiness.

They were walking outside in the courtyard taking a look around. The weather today was excellent. The crowd looked really happy. Family and friends were enjoying themselves buying cotton candy and playing some of the games that were up. Ichigo looked around at the activities. It was like an amusement park, minus the rides.

-

Rukia had finished entertaining about fifteen people and she still had a few more guests. It was actually fun except tiring. She was just walking back to the class to get her next visitor.

"Hey, Shuuhei," Rukia called as he walked by with a guest. "Have you seen my brother?"

Shuuhei paused a moment from talking to his female companion to answer Rukia with a nod, "He's with Unohana at the tea area."

"Oh, thanks," she said and walked off. She was glad he came, but with Unohana? She never thought of the possibility. Hopefully, there isn't anything going on...

-

A couple hours have passed since Ichigo was dragged out by Senna. They practically went to every class event, ate many foods at that, too. But all in all they were having fun. That is until Ichigo saw Rukia from the corner of his eye.

She was smiling and laughing with her guest. He was a tall, rather good-looking dude; he had a maroon-reddish hair color. Rukia was leaning on the lockers, laughing and smiling like a freaking school girl that's flirting. Her male companion was grinning while leaning over her, his hand resting on the locker behind her. He then saw the bastard lean down to Rukia, who was oblivious to his oncoming kiss.

For some strange odd reason, which Ichigo knew was jealousy leading to anger, he glared daggers at the guy. Due to his emotions getting the best of him, he vaguely caught the faint calling of his name from Senna when he stormed over to the flirtatious pair and yanked the guy off of Rukia and shoved him against the lockers in one fluid motion. People, who were having a joyful time, paused what they were doing to stare at the drama scene before them.

"What the?!" exclaimed a surprised guest.

"Ichigo, what the hell is your problem? I'm sorry, Ashido," she quickly apologized to her guest then glared at Ichigo. "Let go of him," she ordered. _So his name is Ashido, huh?_

He ignored Rukia. He didn't answer her. He couldn't. He didn't even know what to say. He just knew that he was angry. And as much as he hates to admit it, he knew he was angry because he was jealous. What's even worse is that he knew he was jealous because of Rukia. But what made him more frustrated was that he didn't know _why_ he was jealous. And he was too damn furious to put two and two together to figure out the reason.

"Get off of me," Ashido tried to shrug out of his hold; however, Ichigo pushed him even further into the lockers.

"Ichigo?" Senna called, worriedly. Ichigo glanced at the concerned girl and noticed that there was a crowd around them.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke, "if this is your idea of preventing me to win the bet, it's—"

"Bet!?" he exclaimed, cutting her off. "Everything is always about the damn bet with you, isn't it?" he asked, still holding onto Ashido.

Rukia was taken aback at his behavior. "I don't know what your problem is, Ichigo, but you better let go of him," she repeated.

The rash teen turned to look at the subject he was holding. He saw him smiling—no, _smirking_. "Who knew the 'cool guy' would actually lose his cool when a friend and a stranger were merely _role-playing_?" he asked only loud enough that the person, who the words were meant for, can hear. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, to which Ashido grinned. "Why would someone act so rash towards two people getting along, unless," he paused; Ichigo's grip kept getting tighter. "That person is _jealous_?" he finished.

As soon as the word escaped his mouth, Ichigo immediately raised his fist. That statement, of course, pissed him off. Was it because it was true? Some onlookers gasped and others eyes went wide. Some rooted for a fight even though they had no idea what was going on.

Ichigo noticed he was still smirking. He saw his eyes glance to the side. "Better not," he spoke. "Your _girlfriend_ is standing over there worried over someone who doesn't even like her the same way," and with that Ichigo lunged his fist at him.

Ashido didn't even blink and Ichigo's fist didn't collide with the guy. Renji yanked Ichigo off and pulled him away before any damage was done. Hisagi then came over to Ashido and draped an arm over him, casually leading him away from the scene, but mostly Ichigo. Ashido looked at Hisagi with a raised brow. "Leave him alone. He's not worth a punch," Hisagi said as they walked away from the crowd.

"What's up with you?" Renji asked Ichigo. He had a hand on his shoulder to which Ichigo shrugged off. He ignored Renji and turned around. He saw Rukia somewhat angry and surprised. He glared at her. He was so angry with her.

"The bet, huh?" he asked her; his voice was deep. "Fine. Let's see who wins the fucking bet," he said to her and walked away, passing Senna along the way. Everyone just watched him leave.

"What was that about?" Renji asked Rukia.

The girl looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I have no freaky idea."

Senna looked at Rukia. And when she answered Renji's question, she glared at the girl. Senna had nothing against her, except jealousy; however, she didn't mind that she was so close with Ichigo. But, right now Senna hated the girl. She hated her for the fact that she was completely clueless to Ichigo's feelings, but mostly for the fact that that same clueless girl is the object of Ichigo's affection. Rukia needs to open her eyes. And if she can't see how Ichigo feels about her, then she doesn't deserve him at all.


	8. Rukia's Topic: Umpteenth Shock

**Chapter 8**

Rukia's Topic: Umpteenth Shock

The recent "mini-drama-capade" immediately circulated the student body as well as the guests' mouths. Ichigo sure lost a bit of his temper back there, for reasons the gossip crowd came up with…

"He's totally over-protective of Kuchiki-san." A lot of people assumed this to be true.

"Heard that Ashido and Ichigo always hated each other because of a family feud and now that Ashido was with Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki lost it." That one was just ridiculous.

"Kuchiki-san was trying to get Kurosaki-kun jealous because he's dating Senna-san… turned out it worked."

"All these freaking rumors lead to Ichigo being jealous over Rukia… what the hell!? What is so great about her anyway? She annoys me to no end," said one very jealous female.

And then you have the occasional, "Who the hell cares?" Yet, they still listen in on the gossip.

Orihime and Tatsuki walked down the hallway back to the classroom (since the host club is now over) while overhearing some strange things about their friends.

"I heard," said Tatsuki as she and Orihime joined the gang at the corner of the classroom chatting. "Teenage drama travels fast."

"Sure does," nodded Hirako.

Orihime looked worried. "How and where are they?" she asked, concerned about what went on, although she has a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Fine, I guess…" answered Renji. "Rukia went to apologize to Ashido. Ichigo wandered to somewhere and Senna-chan is probably looking for him," he shrugged, not really knowing where they are.

"Hmm…" was Orihime's response. She nodded and sighed. However, she soon couldn't help but grin inside.

"Isn't there an Ashido in our class?" asked Ikkaku.

Renji thought for a moment, "You're right. He's also the other class representative. Forgot about that."

After awhile, Shinji smiled, "Guess the winner's obvious, huh?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" asked Hiyori.

"Since Ichigo is probably pissed now, he's so moody and stubborn that he won't go with the performance, which makes us the winner…well Rukia-chan rather, but us, too, since we bet on her and all," he explained. Tatsuki raised his brow at his assumption. Others pondered on the thought and nodded their heads, agreeing.

Shuuhei had his brows furrowed, "You guys bet on their bet?" he asked, overhearing the conversation. It was the first time he heard of such event.

Renji nodded and grinned, "For the sake of boredom."

"Well, whatever," said Tatsuki. "But speaking of performance, isn't that same performance starting in ten minutes?" she asked the dancers.

Renji checked his watch and nodded. "Yeah… Guess we'll see you in the crowd," he said, before turning to walk to the courtyard where their show was held.

"Good luck!" wished Orihime to all her friends.

"Make sure you guys join us!" said Mahana to the hosts.

"Maybe," replied Shuuhei.

Hinamori nodded, "We don't want to join a dance that sucks, now do we?" she smirked. Although she was just joking around, that sentence caused some of the dancers to haul in their steps and turn around.

Kira raised a brow at her, "Saying something, Hinamori?"

Ikkaku nodded, "You're going to wish you'd thought of this first." The two groups started taunting each other.

Ishida raised a brow and pushed up his spectacles with his forefinger, "We'll see on the winning class."

"That's right!" agreed Kensei.

"Oh, shut up, Kensei!" said Risa. Kensei glared back at Risa.

"Be sure to dance with me, Hime-chan!" said Chizuru as she began to stroke her hair. Orihime awkwardly smiled, "Maybe." Tatsuki removed the red-head's hand, not saying anything, but crushing it within her grip, clearly sending the message.

"What's the matter, Tatsuki-chan?" said a teasing Keigo. "I'm sure when you see me doing my moves, you'll fall for this dashing face." Mizuiro shook his head; his friend was absolutely pathetic.

Tatsuki smiled coldly at the conceited fellow before kicking him in the guts. "Man, I love our outfits!" she said, as she realized how freely she could move in her slacks. She kicked the air, for emphasis, "Thanks, Ishida." The bespectacled boy merely nodded his head.

"Hey, now," said Shinji, "no need for violence in a friendly competition."

"Stuff it, Hirako!" others said in unison.

"What the hell!?" he mumbled, taken aback at how everyone seems to tell him to shut up.

Chad remained speechless. Ryou continued to read her book, ignoring the competitiveness. Ishida threw sarcastic remarks here and there. Hitsugaya looked annoyed, muttering something about how immature everyone is acting. Hinamori was arguing against Kira. Nemu just stood there, looking all pretty in her dancing outfit. Yumichika was looking at himself, conceited as always, while waiting for Ikkaku to finish up arguing against the hosts. Tatsuki was once again hitting Keigo. Muzuiro was now too busy texting to his girlfriends. Orihime smiled awkwardly at everyone's enthusiastic arguments.

"OKAY!" shouted Shuuhei as he watched the classes going at it back and forth. Everyone immediately stopped arguing. "Why don't you guys already head down there and show us how a show is supposed to be?" he suggested.

"Okay," was everyone's reply and they all headed down to the courtyard.

-- -- --

It was 2:50 p.m. The dance show was to start at 3 p.m.

Rukia rushed through the halls searching around for Ashido, her previous guest; the one Ichigo had a beef with. She hasn't spoken to Ichigo since, leaving him time to cool off elsewhere. She wanted to apologize to Ashido first before going after Ichigo and asking what the hell his problem was.

"_Fine. Let's see who wins the fucking bet."_

Was that some sort of warning? Rukia pondered. From the way Ichigo attracted everyone's attention, she highly doubt he'll even go through with the dance. Even if he did, Rukia was sure it will be a strange sight, seeing that he never danced before and now it has to be in front of everyone. The bet was a sure win for her. The bet…

"_Everything is always about the damn bet with you, isn't it?"_

Is it? It has been for about two months since it was made. What's new about it? On second thought, maybe it'll be better if she didn't go searching for him.

"Looking for someone?"

Rukia paused in her steps and turned her head towards the direction of the voice. "Yeah, actually," she smiled, "you."

"Oh?" Ashido raised a brow. He was sitting near the school fountain in the courtyard. Rukia walked over to him.

"Umm, yeah…" she started, "I wanted to apologize for earli—"

"Ah, I forgot about that," he said waving the situation away. He shrugged then gazed into the fountain, watching the water run down the statue.

Rukia watched him. She didn't notice before but he really has great features. Why weren't the females flocking to him? It was a good five minutes before she realized what she was doing.

"What class are you in?" she asked.

Ashido turned back to her, "Class 3-B," he answered. "I'm the other representative. Other than Senna."

"Really?" she asked. She never noticed. "So you're also dancing?" he nodded. "Then shouldn't you be going to the courtyard about now?"

He glanced at his watch. "Ah… you're right," he said, with no emotion in his voice. He turned his head back to the fountain.

Rukia furrowed her brows. She went to sit next to him. "Hey," she said getting his attention. He turned to look at her. "Why'd you sign up for me?" she asked, curious.

"A bet from my friends…they wanted to see if I could kiss you," he said, smiling. "I was close, too, before you're friend interrupted us."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "What made you think you were going to kiss me?"

Ashido raised a brow. "We were role-playing, the game I asked my hostess, which was you, to play… my role was supposed to kiss your role," he answered.

She smiled, "You're pretty smooth, aren't you. Tricking me with a role-playing game… clever, I could say. Though, I also could have rejected that kiss."

Ashido smirked, "We were interrupted. I could've gotten that kiss."

"And you couldn't have. You wouldn't know how it would be played," she smiled. "So what do you have to do for losing that bet?" she asked.

Ashido raised a brow at her assumption. "I didn't lose," he answered.

Rukia furrowed her brows, "but… you didn't kiss me." Did something happen that she doesn't remember?

"That bet was to see if I could kiss you. My friends didn't specify a time," he answered.

Rukia grinned. This guy was really something. "So how are you going to win?" she asked and picked up her hands, "I know karate," she joked, saying that he better not touch her.

Ashido raised a brow, smirking at her. He then checked his watch. "Ah, I have to go." He stood up, "The show is going to start in a minute. Shouldn't you go, too? I heard about that bet between you and Kurosaki."

Rukia nodded and stood up, too. "Good luck," she smiled.

"Yeah. You, too."

--

The courtyard was full, but not to an extent. There was only mild advertisement about the dance show. Renji saw Ichigo sitting on a chair with Senna right beside him. Nemu was next to Senna.

"Hello, Abarai-kun," greeted Senna. Renji nodded.

"Hey," he called to Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at him. "You still going through with the dance?" he questioned.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, "Why wouldn't I?" and he stood up and went to join the rest of the dancers. Renji twitched at his attitude. Oh, how he would just love to knock something into that arrogant ass of his.

"Can he dance?" he asked Senna.

"You'll see."

--

"Hello, Kuchiki-san!" greeted Orihime as Rukia joined her class in the courtyard.

"Did you find him?" Shuuhei asked. He stood beside her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah," she smiled.

Shuuhei raised a brow at her smile. "Hmm…" he said, not really getting why she was smiling.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" said Hinamori. "I can't wait to see them lose!"

"Ha-ha," laughed Tatsuki. "Yeah, we better win!"

"Hey, where's Hanatarou and Kunieda-san?" asked Rukia.

"They're tallying up the numbers for the top four; the top two hosts and the top two hostesses for the auction later," answered Hitsugaya.

"Ooh, and I bet you're one of them," winked Hinamori.

Hitsugaya furrowed his brows, "Shut-up, bed-wetter Momo."

"Wha!" Hinamori glared at Hitsugaya. "I was being nice! No need for the names," she pouted. that was one thing when growing up with a friend. They really know you so well.

"How about you Ishida-kun? And Muguruma-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Hoping to be in the top two?" asked Tatsuki.

"No," they both replied in unison. Mizuiro raised a brow at them.

All of a sudden, music filled the entire area. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned their heads to the center of the courtyard and paid full attention to the scene.

First on the floor was Senna and Ichigo, sitting on chairs, and looked as if they were chatting and flirting. Senna was blushing to Ichigo's touch. He was caressing her cheek.

"Ugh," Rukia heard from behind her, "I thought they were supposed to be dancing, not performing an x-rated show." Rukia scoffed. Clearly somebody's jealous.

Renji, along with Ikkaku, then walked on the floor and straight to Ichigo, who he immediately kicks to the ground. Senna stood surprised and Ichigo glared at Renji, while pulling himself off the ground.

"You're from class 3-F, aren't you?" Renji asked in a thug-like attitude. "What makes you think you can associate with class 3-B?"

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Nothing, because I wasn't associating with you guys, I was talking to my girlfriend," he answered like it was obvious.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's collar. "You BS-ing me, bastard?"

"Abarai!" Senna called. "Knock it off. It's only because our class are rivals that you choose to have a problem with him."

Renji stared at Senna then back to Ichigo. He let go of his collar, forcefully. "Heh, rivals? There's no rival against our skills," he said, eyeing Ichigo.

"In skills of losing?" Ichigo asked. "The of course you guys would win."

"You calling us out?" Renji asked through gritted teeth.

"Call?" Ichigo smirked, "No, I only call Senna out."

Renji's vain twitched with annoyance. "Why don't we settle this rivalry right now?" he said.

"I thought you said there was no rivalry?"

Renji raised his fist to punch his sarcastic ass, but Senna glared at him. He stopped and turned around. "Tomorrow, 5 p.m. bring your class, bastard," he said walking off the center floor.

"It actually looks really good," said the female who commented about an x-rated show.

"I know… I want to know what happens next," said her friend.

Rukia looked at Shuuhei, "Pretty good to tie in a story with their dance off."

Shuuhei nodded, "Yeah, pretty clever."

"But they're still not going to win," said Hinamori.

"Yeah," agreed Tatsuki, "_we are_." Class 3-A nodded agreeing.

Then all dancers were on stage and it was divided along two sides.

"Ah," said Orihime, "That's why they wore two different colors."

"Yeah," said Ishida, "class 3-B is red, while 3-F is black."

"But wasn't Kurosaki-kun wearing red?" asked Orihime.

"A dark red blazer," said Rukia. Now, the blazer was gone, and Ichigo stood in front of the student body wearing a black wife-beater, black jeans with silver chain accessories and black slip-ons. The other class 3-F members are also wearing black.

Ichigo looked to the crowd. They sure were a lot of people. He scanned through them seeing how much of the school he really knows. Not much, he concluded. Then he spotted Rukia through the crowd standing next to Hisagi. Every time he sees her he gets annoyed with anger. Sometimes part of him just wants to grab her and yell at her. Yell what? He doesn't know. He just wanted to release all this anger she builds within him onto her.

Rukia was taken aback from the sudden glare Ichigo gave her. What was that for? He's still angry? She didn't even know what for to begin with. She looked at all the class 3-B dancers, searching for that person who claims to win a bet of kissing her. Ah! She spotted him at the back, looking bored and wanting to get this over with.

The music changed and got louder. Renji and Ichigo met in the middle. "Let's see what you got," Renji said to Ichigo.

"A whole lot more than you," he replied and they turned from each other and joined their respective classes.

The music then paused. Senna went to the middle holding a microphone. "Okay, the judges are you guys," she spoke to the audience. "At the end of the show, you'll tell us which dance you guys prefer. The winning class gets to eat at free meal at _Rei's Joint_. And after that, everybody can join in and relieve any stress you gained lately. Okay?" she asked the audience. The crowd roared.

Rukia had to admit, that this idea was pretty cool, if not awesome.

Senna then returned to her class and the music started again. First was the choreographed dance. The two classes danced simultaneously. They then separated and Renji's class went up first. The class roared with enthusiasm. The dancing was awesome. The class then stepped back and Ichigo's class stepped up.

Now, Rukia will see how well Ichigo can dance, and… to her surprise… as soon as he went up, the audience roared even louder. The girls squealed in excitement. It was a fact (even Rukia herself couldn't help but to stare at him) Ichigo… can _definitely_ dance. His dancing was harsh and maybe it was because he was still mad at Rukia, but his anger really makes him move.

Shuuhei looked at Ichigo, then back to Rukia. He scoffed and shook his head. Tatsuki grinned at her childhood friend. Orihime looked at Ichigo then to Rukia and she too started smiling widely to Rukia's reaction. Ishida nodded his head, giving credit to the guy. Hinamori was shocked. Hitsugaya and Kensei raised their eyebrows. Nobody's laughing now, except the dancers.

Ichigo's class then stepped back and Renji's class moved forward. The dancing was intense. The crowd was hyped up. Ichigo didn't join in on the second round. He walked to the back of the class. Shinji, Risa, Chad and the others took this part and battled it out against the other class. As soon as they finished, they parted ways for Ichigo and he danced to the center, the other class did the same for Senna. The two started dancing in the center. The music was coming to an end. Ichigo then leaned down to Senna to kiss her, but not before giving Rukia a glance.

For the umpteenth time that day, Rukia was shocked. However, for the first time ever, a new feeling dawned on her and she didn't like it. Not one bit.


	9. Everybody's Topic: Ichigo Is An IDIOT!

**Chapter 9**

Everybody's Topic: Ichigo Is An IDIOT!

The whole group was seated in the lecture hall where Class 3-A was going to have their auction.

Renji's class end up winning the dance off, even though Ichigo actually danced in front of the whole school. So class 3-B had the prize of receiving a free meal at _Rei's Joint_, a rather rich expense on Senna's part.

The lecture room was filling up. The host club was a successful event. Rukia was on stage getting ready for the auction with Hanatarou and Tatsuki, but something was eating her. It annoyed her to hell to think she actually got jealous over Senna being with Ichigo. It just wasn't making any sense to her. But, right now wasn't the time to think about it. She had to focus on the auction and the bet. Yes, the stupid bet that Ichigo thinks took over Rukia's life. She had a mission and she's going to finish it.

The group was somehow silent as they wait for class 3-A to start. It probably had to do with Ichigo's sudden PDA on stage. They all knew who it was directed at, but nobody would have thought that Ichigo would act that way. And they all agreed that he was such a freaking idiot.

"So, Senna-chan," Orihime started, wanting to break the weird tension in the air. "You're very kind to contribute a prize to the winning class."

"Oh, thank you, but it was nothing," she smiled back, waving her hand back and forth and shaking her head.

A loud screech came from the speakers, causing everybody to cover their ears until it was over. Hanatarou clumsily placed the microphone on the mic stand.

"U-um... Th-thank you for coming, everyone. Remember th-this is for charity. O-only one ho-host/hostess per person," stuttered Hanatarou through the microphone. Everyone paid immediate attention to the lad. Rukia walked up to her co-representative and took over. Ichigo stared directly at the girl. And for some strange odd reason, Rukia noticed his gaze and felt severly uncomfortable.

"First off I would like to thank our wonderful customers," she said through the microphone. The audience clapped.

Tatsuki went up and took the mic from Rukia, surprising her. "You're all freaking awesome!" The crowd cheered. The two other classes looked at the hyped crowd. It was more enthusiastic than at the dance off. Tatsuki handed the mic back to Rukia. "Sorry, I just had to," she said to her, grinning. Rukia chuckled, nodding her head.

"And since you're all awesome," Rukia yelled, "we decided to auction off all of our hosts and hostesses!!" The crowd cheered even louder.

"WHAT!?" Ishida, Hitsugaya, and Kensei said simultaneously, mouths open.

"Ah, this is so fun!" Hinamori clapped. Orihime smiled. Shuuhei furrowed his brows.

"Wait," Renji said, noticing their expressions, "this isn't what you planned?" The other classes stared at Class 3-A, who all shook their heads. Apparently, it was a spur of the moment from Rukia. Renji let out an uncontrollable laughter.

"I don't think you should be laughing, Abarai," said Shinji, shaking his head.

Renji stopped and furrowed his tattooed brows. "Why?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked, curious as well. Everyone from all three classes turned to look at Shinji now.

He looked back at everyone's faces. Do they really not know? He shook his head in disbelief. "Just look around you," he said, expanding his arms. The crowd was still whistling and shouting. "Rukia-chan just made a sure win for her class to win the festival."

The whole group looked around the lecture room and then to Rukia. She did. There were more cheering than the dance off! They couldn't believe it!

"Remember there is no forceful move on the opposite gender! It's a strict spending-a-day-with type of date. Anyone caught forcing the host/hostess to do an unwanted deed will be punished immediately!" she warned. The crowd seemed to understand by their way of immediate silence. She smiled, "Now, first we have to start off with our top two hosts and top two hostesses! And by the way, cash is needed. No IOU's, checks, or credit cards; we're not a store. You have to have the cash on you now."

Rukia covered the mic and leaned back to hear Hanatarou as he whispered in her ear. She grinned when he was done. "Let's start off the auction with our second top host!" she said, enthusiastically. The crowds cheering got hyped up once again. "Ladies," she said very suggestively, "This male student is the smartest one of all of us. He made our gorgeous uniforms! Get ready to bid for...," she paused for dramatic effect, "ISHIDA URYUU!" She shouted, smiling. She looked at the table in front of the stage and signalled him to come up stage. The females screamed. The males glared.

"Congrats, Ishida-kun!" said Orihime and few came from other friends from the other classes. Ishida lowered his head, blushing madly. He slowly walked up stage, hands stuffed in his pockets. A light pink hue crept up his cheeks. The females screamed louder upon seeing him. He grinned and took out his hands and pushed his spectacles up. The females screamed even LOUDER! Rukia laughed. Ichigo noticed it. She always had a unique laugh. Always.

Rukia had to stop laughing to get on with the show. "We'll start the bet with-"

"Fifty dollars!" said one female immediately. Rukia's eyes widened, so did others from the group. So fast!

"You have to admit," said Risa, "nothing gets female teenagers than being able to get with a hot male." Renji rolled his eyes as did Ichigo and some other males of the group.

"Fifty-five!" said another female.

"Sixty-one and thirty-three cents!"

"Seventy!" called one female with short black straight hair no one recognized.

Rukia waited for a second for another reply. "Going once!" she started. "Twice!" she looked at Ishida, who just shrugged. Rukia grinned, "SOLD! For seventy dollars from the first year student with short hair. Please pay the representative immediately."

"Seventy dollars?!" exclaimed Hiyori. "People carry around that much money?" Kensei shrugged.

"This is fun!" said Mahana. Michiru nodded.

"I hope I get to buy my Hime-chan!" said an excited Chizuru. Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

Rukia spoke again as Ishida left the stage. "Our top host is of no surprise," Rukia said through the mic. "He's very good looking. He's very mature. He's also very intellegent. Get ready to bid for..." again with the dramatic pause.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Ikkaku. Chad shrugged.

"It's obvious," said Kira.

"It should be me," said Yumichika. Senna shook her head and Renji scoffed.

"Whatever," said Hinamori. Yumichika glared.

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!!" Rukia called. Ichigo eyes widened at the small boy.

Hinamori immediately jumped up and down. "YAY!!" she screamed. Hitsugaya had his eyes wide. To think the scream for Ishida was loud... it compared to nothing of when the females heard Hitsugaya's name. The males had to cover their ears.

"Congratulations, Hitsugaya-kun," wished Orihime. He nodded accepting, but really didn't want it.

"Come on up, Hitsugaya." Rukia called, smiling. She held out her hand. He shook his head.

"Go on!" Hinamori pushed him up stage. He caught Rukia's hand and glared back at Hinamori. The girls screamed once again. Hitsugaya tried hard not to show the pink tint from rising within his body. His face was stoic as ever, maybe even worse.

"ONE HUNDRED!"

"ONE HUNDRED AND ONE!!"

"ONE TWENTY!!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Even Hinamori's. Was Hitsugaya always this popular!? Left and right, the females were throwing bidding after bidding. It was hard for Rukia to keep up.

"You guys do know that you have to pay with cash, right? You have to have the money on you now." she said. As the bidding increased, so did the disappointment.

"ONE TWENTY-TWO AND FOURTY-EIGHT CENTS!" Hinamori glanced over to the girl who bid. She looked a little on the untrustworhty side. Hinamori turrned to her friends. "Quick, do you guys have money?" she asked worried for her friend's safety. Half shook their head.

"Going once!...Twice..." Hinamori looked worried, she bit her nails. Hitsugaya doesn't deserve to be tortured! And what the hell is she talking about!? She was the whole reason he was in this situation! Hitsugaya had his head in his hands. What did he get himself into?

"THREE HUNDRED!!" Yelled one very attractive voice that belonged to a very attractive woman. What!? The bidding didn't even go that high! The surrounding males gaped at the busty blonde. Rukia smiled. "SOLD!" she said, not waiting for any other bidders. "To the woman with the overbearing bust!" Hitsugaya shook his head. At least it was someone he knows, but when did Rangiku join the school festival? He was glad that was finally over. He hurriedly walked off stage. The group clapped and congratulated him. Hinamori sighed a relief and hugged Hitsugaya as he joined the table.

"Now, I'll pass the mic to Shuuhei to auction off the top hostesses," she explained. Shuuhei got up and received the microphone. Rukia walked down the stairs and joined Tatsuki, Hinamori, and Orihime. She caught a glimpse of Ichigo staring at her, but she ignored him. He was giving her crap she didn't deserve.

"We'll start off with the second top hostess," he said through the mic. This time the males whistled. The females rolled their eyes. Shuuhei listened to Hanatarou for the results. His eyes widened and he nodded. He looked back at the crowd. It was indeed full. Luckily, the lecture room was available. "I would gladly introduce the lovely, the attractive, the smart..." again with the dramatic pause.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She needed to be first to shove it straight into that bastard's face. She had her appeal and he was blind to see it. Ichigo stared at Rukia. Senna looked at Ichigo. Her heart also skipped a beat. Orihime and the rest of the group looked to Shuuhei.

"Inoue Ori-"

"ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!" Chizuru exclaimed immediately, jumping up and down while waving the money in the air. Everyone became quiet. Orihime didn't even go up stage, her name wasn't even finished.

Tatsuki slapped her head. "No! You're already breaking the rules by just bidding for her." She turned to Shuuhei. "Orihime is off limits to this leech," she said pinching the red-head.

"SEVENTY DOLLARS!" Keigo shouted.

"And that one, too!" Tatsuki added. Shuuhei nodded. Orihime finally went up stage, shy as ever. The males whistled like a pack of wolves.

"So we'll start the bid with twenty," said Shuuhei, holding the girl's hand in his and walking across the stage with her.

"TWENTY!"

"TWENTY-FIVE!"

"THIRTY!"

The bidding increased rapidly. Tatsuki glanced around the room. The horny males were far worst than Keigo and Chizuru. Well, maybe not, but they're still just as bad. She turned to Chizuru and Keigo, "Give me your money!"

"What!?" Keigo asked.

"NO!" Chizuru said, annoyed that she deprived her of buying her favorite doll.

"GIVE ME IT!" she ordered, a threatening look on her face. The two handed over their money immediately. One hundred seventy. The bidding was at...

"ONE SEVENTY-FOUR!"

"Dammit!" Tatsuki cursed. She didn't have her wallet. She turned to Ichigo and shoved him the money. "You have thirty dollars, right? Buy her!" she yelled, hurriedly. The group was getting a kick watching her trying to save the vulnerable girl.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Use your money and buy her, you idiot! Hurry!"

"Why me?"

"Just do it, DAMMIT!" she glared at him.

Ichigo jumped in his seat. "TWO HUNDRED!" Ichigo picked up his hand. Senna furrowed her brows.

"SOLD! To the bidder with the orange hair," said Shuuhei. Ichigo glared at the tattoo face. The description was uncalled for.

Orihime went down stage and joined her group of friends.

"You should've seen Arisawa-san," said Mizuiro as Orihime took a seat.

"She went ballistic!" said Keigo, which earned him a punch to the cheek.

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said to her best friend. She's always looking out for her.

A lot of the males cursed at Ichigo. He already had a girlfriend, why did he need to buy Orihime? Ichigo ignored them. It wasn't like he had a choice. His life was in danger!

"On to our top hostess!" Shuuhei said, grinning. This was it. To see who wins the bet. The long-awaited outcome. Rukia or Ichigo? "With the bid starting at twenty dollars, I give you-"

"Hisagi-kun!" Hanatarou called, running up stage. Shuuhei stopped and looked at his classmate. He whispered something to his ear.

"R-" Shuuhei furrowed his brows, listening to the clumsy lad. He looked at the group. Ichigo scowled. Is it really Rukia? The whole room waited for Shuuhei to continue. "Risa?" he questioned. Everyone turned to her with raised brows. She raised a brow back, disliking the attention.

"Fourty!" yelled a random male student. Kensei furrowed his brows.

"I'm not even a freaking hostess!" she yelled and looked at Shuuhei. "What?"

"Nothing," he grinned, "just wanted to shock the group." Hanatarou only ran to Shuuhei to tell him about the principal wanting to talk to him about his car after the event was over.

"Asshole!" Renji called to him. He actually thought Risa won. Shuuhei shrugged, he wasn't the stupid one to forget she wasn't in their class. Rukia laughed. Ichigo hated the guy. Apparently, he thought that, too. Shuuhei then held out his hand to Rukia. Ichigo's eyes widened. Some of the group members grinned. Rukia was shocked. Did that mean...? She took his hand and he helped her up stage.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

She won... she won the goddamn bet Ichigo grew to hate! Rukia's grin grew. Take that, bastard! She jumped up and down and punched her elbow down. "YEAH!" she shouted, the group applauded her. Ichigo scowled furiously. Senna smiled a small smile to her boyfriend. Orihime clapped happily.

The males whistled. There were countless of poor boys in the room who had their hearts rejected by the one female that now stood upstage. Now it was the time to try and get her back.

"EIGHTY-FIVE!" said one male.

Ichigo scowled even more upon hearing the bidding rapidly increasing. Senna watched, worry written over her face. Orihime raised her brows and smiled a little.

"ONE FIFTY!" said a male. Rukia looked over and saw Ashido bid. She arched a brow. He smiled at her.

"ONE SEVENTY!" Shuuhei said beside her. Rukia turned to look at him surprised.

"You brought that much money with you?" she asked him. He shook his head, "Just want to see how far they'll go."

She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. "Knock it off," she said to him.

He playfully let out a sigh. "Fine..." He turned to the crowd. "Bid's still at one fifty," he said and nudged Rukia with his body.

Ichigo was getting rather irritated. Very irritated. To think that guy he met earlier was actually going to get Rukia for a day! No way in hell! He started to move his hand, but was caught. He turned to look at Renji, who shook his head and nodded to Senna. Ichigo turned to his left. Senna was smiling while watching the show. And that's when it hit him. It wasn't just because Rukia was no longer hanging out with him because he was mad. Or when she called him names and paid too much attention to the bet. He thought back. Somewhere along the constant bickering and hanging around the petite girl, he fell for the sarcastic shrimp. He was an idiot. A complete idiotic idiot. The definiton of a stupid idiot.

He let go of Senna's hand. "Sorry... ," he said, looking at her. "For what I'm about to do."

Senna turned her head to him, shock. It just came out of nowhere. She expected, but not so soon.

The group around them became quiet. They knew they shouldn't be listening, but they were right in front of them. It was teenage soap opera live! The rest of other audience still cheered and bid for the raven-haired beauty. Rukia was dancing around onstage, teasing with the guys.

"TWO TEN!" said another male.

"Wow," Rukia said to Shuuhei, "never knew our school is so rich!" Shuuhei nodded agreeing with her. Oh, how she's going to flaunt it to that jerk's face!

"TWO FIFTY!" Ashido bid again. Rukia raised her brows. _Really?_ she thought. He was grinning at her. She smiled, rather arrogantly. It felt good to be wanted.

Ichigo baffled the group when he got up from his seat and went upstage and when he grabbed Rukia by the arm, he baffled the whole room. Shuuhei furrowed his brows at the rash teen, but Rukia told him to step back. She glared at Ichigo. "What's your problem?" she asked once again. The whole auditorium was quiet with some murmuring. Everyone's complete attention was towards the stage.

"I'll take her," he said to Shuuhei, who shook his head.

"You can't," said Rukia.

"You already bought Inoue," finished Shuuhei. What the hell? Is the whole freaking world on Rukia's side? The group saw Senna leave the room. No one tried to stop her.

"Then I'll take you away," he said to her and started to drag her away. Rukia blushed. It was quite a catch to be dragged away by a guy. However, she held her ground. Ichigo turned to look at her.

"I'll ask you again, Ichigo. What is your problem?" He didn't answer. "I get it," said Rukia after watching him for a while. Ichigo furrowed his brows. Did she really get it? Did she really know? "You're upset that I won," she smugged. What else could be the reason. Ichigo scowled. Well, it wasn't false. But he couldn't tell her he liked her on stage in front of everyone. And he didn't want her to go with Ashido.

"So what if you won," he said. Rukia was taken aback. "I'll listen to whatever stupid order you want. Now follow me," he gritted through his teeth. Rukia furrowed her brows and shrugged her hand out of his grasp.

"No. You've been giving me the cold shoulder all freaking day today and now you want me to follow you?" she said, quite angry. Shuuhei backed away a bit, giving the two privacy. What privacy!? The whole school is watching them! "I'll talk to you, Ichigo. But get your freaking act together! And don't come to me until you do," she said to him. Ichigo clenched his fist and jaw. Dammit! Today just wasn't his day! Rukia went and grabbed the mic from Shuuhei. "SOLD!" she said staring at Ichigo. "For two hundred and fifty dollars to Ashido from class 3-B," she said then smiled at the guy before storming out of the room.

Orihime's eyes sadden as she watched Ichigo. She kind of pitied him, sad to say.

Silence. The whole room was quiet and all eyes were on Ichigo. He stood there for awhile before realizing everyone was staring at him. He looked back to the crowd. "Go fuck yourselves," he muttered before he, too, walked out of the room.

"Well," Shuuhei said through the mic after five minutes of the crowds murmuring. "We still have to auction the rest of our hosts and hostesses," he grinned. "Who wants to buy me?" he sent the ladies a killer smile.

* * *

**I'm glad people are continuing to read and are waiting for my updates on this story. I know in the process of long waits, I end up losing my readers. I'm deeply sorry. I was re-reading this story awhile back and I really disliked how I wrote the last few chapters. It was rushed, juvenile, and I know in my guts I could do better. I was so disappointed in myself that I stopped. I will go back eventually and rewrite them, but I won't change anything. I'll just embellish it.**

**I also read the reviews and I thank you all! Regarding who will win the bet... A lot of you wanted Rukia! When I first started out, I had Ichigo in my mind to win it. But when I read over my story, I too wanted Rukia to win. Ichigo became such a jerk.**

**Well, I hope you liked this long-awaited chapter. Tell me what you think and whatnot. Thank you all!!**


	10. Ichigo's Topic: Thanks, Inoue

**Chapter 10**

Ichigo's Topic: Thanks, Inoue

"In all my life, I told myself that I would never get to the point where I have to sell myself to survive," joked a tired Tatsuki. She let out a full stretched yawn.

The day was ending and through all the fun the entire school went through, tired had consumed each individual. Cleaning was postponed for tomorrow. So every student would find themselves giving up a lazy day off to do some labor work. Bummer... well, not entirely.

Even through one sour apple, or _strawberry,_ the rest of the group managed to gain a little entertainment with the whole soap opera episode displayed earlier that day. Now they were heading out for a pizza dinner.

Hinamori asked, "When's your date with that guy who paid eighty-nine dollars for you?"

She scoffed and glanced over her shoulder to look at Hinamori as she answered with a raised brow. "You mean Keigo?" she asked as she nodded to a knocked-out dunce over Chad's shoulder, courtesy of the wild-haired female.

"Was it him?" asked Renji. "Where'd he get eighty-nine dollars? I thought you took his money and gave it to Ichigo to buy Inoue?"

"From me," answered Mizuiro. "I gave him the money; seemed desperate to buy someone. Arisawa was last to auction off..." He shrugged the rest of his sentence and went back to texting on his phone. Mizuiro was bought buy a first year girl, quite a surprise to the group. Although it wasn't his preference, she was still a nice looking girl.

"Yeah, and I knocked him out as soon as I got off stage. Come on," she looked at them in defense, "if I'm going to sell myself, I would at least want someone good looking to buy me."

The group laughed.

"At least you got someone you know," piped Hinamori. "I don't even know the guy and I have to see him next week Saturday."

"I don't think Toushiro is too happy about that," said Shuuhei. Hitsugaya ignored that statement and kept quiet. "Brooding over the fact that Rangiku-san bought you?" Hitsugaya continued to ignore him. Shuuhei smirked and continued. "Personally, I would be elated to be paid three hundred dollars by an attractive college student," he grinned. He was still ignored.

"Why don't you guys trade," suggested Renji to Hinamori and Tatsuki, changing the subject before Hisagi creates any unnecessary irritation towards the tired white-haired genius.

"We could," answered Tatsuki, "if we were the ones buying instead of bought."

Mizuiro shrugged, "Hey, it's all for a good cause. You don't see Ryou complaining."

The two girls then looked over a Ryou, "Who did buy you?" asked Hinamori.

She looked up from her book, "Ishida," she nodded towards him.

"In return for helping me with the uniforms," he said rather quickly before anyone gets any ideas, _if_ they get any ideas. "Risa bought Kensei," he said accusingly as an extra to get the topic away from him. "Our group surprisingly likes to buy each other. Kurosaki did buy Inoue despite it being under Arisawa's orders." Tatsuki raised a brow, wondering if he meant anything by that statement.

"Where is Orihime-chan, anyways?" Hinamori glanced around the whole group.

Tatsuki shrugged, "I don't know. She left early saying she had something to do."

Orihime wasn't the only one missing from the group. Ichigo wasn't a big surprise either and so was Rukia. Shinji and Hiyori went home early. Chizuru left still disappointed she didn't get to buy her princess. Mahana left feeling sore from dancing. Hanatarou left to catch up with a long time friend named Ganju. Apparently his sister came to visit one of her own friends.

"You know, we still need to discuss the terms of our little side bet. Kira?" a tauntingly Hinamori singled him out. "My class did win after all."

Kira raised a brow at his long time friend. "What did you guys have in mind?" Renji listened and Chad as well. They are part of the losing class and had to know what was in tow for them.

------------------------------------------------

She finally found him. Ichigo was sitting alone on the bench in the park. The sun was just setting after a long day. From where she stood, she could see him listening to his music. His hood was up and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets. She went up to him and sat on the bench. He didn't pay attention to her. So she tugged off his hood.

Ichigo scowled. He took off his earphones before turning to see who it was that bothered him during his fowl mood. He was half expecting it to be Renji.

"Hey, Inoue. What's up?" he asked, turning off his iPod.

She smiled at him as she always did. "Shouldn't you ask yourself that question?" she asked back.

Ichigo raised a brow. After awhile he let out a sigh and slumped back onto the bench. Orihime watched him. He didn't say anything.

"Can I tell you something, Kurosaki-kun?" She smiled.

Ichigo turned his head to her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You are stupid, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo raised both brows, quite surprise. He never thought Inoue would call him stupid; much less pronounce every syllable clearly as if telling it to a baby for the first time to get him to understand.

Was he really stupid to be told that by the nicest female in the school? Apparently, because it's happening right now, and she's even smiling when telling him so.

He scoffed before releasing another sigh and went back to slumping on the bench. "I messed up today, didn't I?" he asked, not to her, but more to himself. She didn't say anything. "Told her to call it a truce yesterday so we could hang out. Figured we haven't done that much, lately." Orihime listened. "I kissed her yesterday," he said and Orihime smiled. "Don't know what made me kissed her then. Senna called me right after and I left Rukia to meet senna even though it was supposed to be a time with me and her. I didn't even tell Senna about the kiss." He looked at Orihime. "Even after Rukia said I should, I didn't." He scoffed. "I really never listen to her."

Orihime smiled and continued to listen.

"It wasn't until I saw her riding with Hisagi, talking to the other guys, dancing with that Ashido fellow and being bid over by the freaking students that I realized why the fuck I was being a jerk and why I kissed her yesterday and why I didn't tell Senna about it." Orihime noticed the way his jaw clenched. She then saw his mouth move but no words came out. She knew he whispered them, because the gentle breeze carried them to her ears. "I like her," was what he said. And his voice was slightly pained. Her heart clenched.

_Sorry Senna-chan, but this was a lost battle for you from the beginning,_ thought Orihime._ I should've warned you, but I'm sure you already knew that._

"So what are you going to do?" Orihime asked. "You're just going to sit there and beat yourself sorry for the way you acted?"

Ichigo immediately turned his head toward her. Not because of what she said but the way her tone of voice was. Condescending. "Senna-chan left the auditorium depressed. Kuchiki-san stormed out irritated and angry because how you treated her in front of the whole school." Her tone then softened. "It may not be the outcome you like, but you acted on how you felt. You might not always be the person who makes the right decisions and always act on his emotions rather than using his head, but the heart always know the conscience more than the mind does. Today, you figured out you liked Kuchiki-san," she said and continued, "but you always knew you liked her in your heart. Which was why you acted the way you did." She smiled.

Ichigo listened to her. He was thoroughly surprised at how much of an impact her words were. She then yawned and stretched out. "Time for me to go home," she said and stood up. Ichigo stood up as well. "Thanks for buying me Kurosaki-kun, although I should get mad at Tatsuki-chan for that. Well, it's up to you, but I don't think you would want to spend a day with me," she laughed.

"No," Ichigo stopped her. "Thanks, Inoue. I really appreciate it."

Orihime smiled again, "Then let's make today the purchase of the auction."

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "We did spend time after all. And I'm sure you have other business to attend to." She bowed slightly, "Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo watched as she walked to the end of the park. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked across the ground. Orihime turned around and shook her head. She waved goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia plopped down on her bed. Her brother wasn't home, yet. She didn't get to see him much with her being so busy and all. She hoped he at least found something good to eat at the school festival.

Today was a hectic day, mainly because of some orange-haired idiot that made her day a disaster. Well, it wasn't all a disaster. She did get to ride in Shuuhei's new ride and be the object of everyone's jealousy for awhile. She met a few new people and a rather interesting person. And she was bought by that same interesting person at the auction. Also, her class won the festival. Oh, and not to mention that she did win that so-called "fucking bet." She grinned. _Take that, you fool._

Buzz! Buzzzz!

Her phone was vibrating. She reached into her pocket and glanced at the screen and raised a brow. It was an unknown number.

"How did you get this number?" she asked to whoever was on the phone. She had a feeling she already knew who it was.

"A friend of a friend of a friend," Ashido simply answered.

Rukia grinned. "Well, you did buy me for... how much? Might as well get the number of something you paid for, no?"

"Two hundred and fifty dollars to be exact. The second highest bid in that auditorium after that little boy," he said rather pointedly.

"Wow, I'm flattered," she said back. "And his name is Hitsugaya. Don't let him hear you call him that. Worse than the short remark. Anyways," she said, "that aside, why did you call me?"

"Well, I was wondering on how I should spend that one day of your life I bought for. And also if I could somehow seal that bet I made with my friends."

"You mean that kiss?" she asked. She pulled a pillow close to her chest.

"Yeah, that one. Have any ideas? Comes I was thinking on another role-playing, but I think you would be onto that. So, you see, I'm in quite a pinch." Rukia could hear that mockery in his voice. But despite that, she was really rather enjoying the conversation. She grinned.

"First, do people rather teens actually say "pinch" when referring to dilemma? Second, if that bet involves me being the target of that kiss, I don't think it's wise to tell me your plans or for me to help you out with that same bet. That whole thing might just turn around on you. Third, yes, I would be onto another role-playing scheme. In fact, if I ever play another role-playing I think I'll find myself thinking of you." She spoke back to the phone.

"Well, for the "pinch" question, I'm not quite sure. True to your second topic, I don't want my plans to turn on me. And for your third topic, I have to say I'm flattered, even if you meant that in a bad way. I do hope then, that you soon would play another role-playing game. It would be nice to have the number one school hostess think of me." Rukia laughed.

"Careful," Rukia warned, "I'm starting to think you're conceited as my friend."

"You mean that scowling fellow? I hope not."

Rukia stopped laughing. "And why is that? Not that I'm saying you are him, but why might I ask?"

"Nothing personal, Kuchiki, but your friend does have a temper. Especially today."

Rukia sighed. "I see what you mean. He still hasn't told me what was wrong with him."

"He hasn't told you anything?" Ashido asked.

Rukia shook her head, but she remembered she was on the phone so she said, "No."

"Hmm, I see" was all the reply from the other end. The conversation fell silent for awhile. Rukia suddenly yawned. He must have heard her yawn for he said, "I guess you're tired. Figures, with what you went through."

"Been watching me?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Somewhat," he said. That made Rukia grin. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow for the clean-up, Kuchiki. Night."

"Night, Ashido," she said and hung up her phone.

----------------------------------

Ichigo walked up to his room and skipped dinner. He tossed his phone on his desk and sat in his desk chair. Today was a fucking screw up. Now, he has to spend a week catering to Rukia's every whim. Not that he has a problem with that... at least not a huge problem. But his relationship with Rukia is the current problem as well as his relationship with Senna.

Senna wasn't answering his calls. She must be really upset. It was the first time she purposely ignored him. But, he had to speak to her first before anything. He owed her that much.


	11. Renji's Topic: Party!

**Chapter 11**

Renji's Topic: Party!

Rukia saw him standing there. He was leaning on the entrance gates with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had his head down, his familiar scowl etched on his face. She walked past him without saying anything. Not even a greeting.

Ichigo felt her walk by. He smelled her scent of fresh lavender when the wind blew. He saw her small feet stride into the school entrance. He didn't speak nor did he lift his head.

He took out his right hand from his pocket and glanced at his watch. The watch Senna gave him for no particular reason. It read 8:47. She's late. And he knew that she was never late. Rukia, yes... Senna, no. He got off from leaning on the wall and started walking away from the school.

------

"Cleaning seriously sucks," Tatsuki whined as she threw fliers in the recycling bin labeled 'paper'. "I can't believe people would do this for a living."

"We didn't even do anything that will create any necessary cleaning," joined Hinamori. "How come you're not complaining, Toushiro-kun? You hate cleaning. Especially other people's mess."

Hitsugaya raised a brow. "Not as much as learning in a filthy environment." He picked up some stray cans and tossed it in another recycling bin labeled 'aluminum'.

"Well," said Hisagi as he tossed a paper ball into the bin. "Think about the other two classes. All they did was dance, yet they're here cleaning the school as well."

"You seem to be having fun, Hisagi-kun," Orihime said as she watched him throw another paper ball into the bin just as easily as the first despite it being twenty feet away.

Shuuhei smirked. "It's all about taking something boring and making it fun," he shrugged rather cockily.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Tell me who told you that so I could murder them. Was it Barney or the Tellitubbies?"

"Geez, Arisawa," said Hisagi as he began crumpling paper together into a small ball. "We all know Tellitubbies can't talk," he grinned and threw the ball into the bin.

Hinamori laughed as did Orihime. Hitsugaya couldn't hold back the smile. It was a rarity to see Tatsuki outsmarted.

------

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun," Senna's mom said at the door. "She's not feeling well today."

Ichigo looked over to Senna's window and saw her curtains ruffle.

"I see," said Ichigo and turned to look back at the older woman. "I hope she feels better soon."

The woman smiled, "I'm sure she will. It's probably just her stomach." Ichigo granted the woman a small smile before turning his back. Once he was outside the gates, he pulled out his cellphone. "I really need to talk to you..." he said once the phone was answered.

-------

Rukia walked along the hallway, taking off posters and placing it into the trashbag Renji was holding without folding it so they could take it down to the school's recycling center. Students from other classes were sweeping the hallways and classrooms, straightening desks, dusting blackboards, etc.

"Still having a party?" Renji asked as he opened the trashbag so that Rukia could easily place another poster board in.

"Yeah," Rukia answered, "as a reward for my class."

Renji furrowed his brows. "Just your class?"

Rukia looked at him. "Yeah. It's not like you did anything to help me."

"What great friend you are," Renji muttered.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I could say the same and isn't your class doing anything? I'm pretty sure I heard someone say that you are since you guys won the dance battle or whatever."

"You mean a treat to Rei's Joint? Yeah, sure, real fun," Renji said in a false eager tone.

"What do you want me to do? Invite you?" Rukia asked.

Renji looked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't even believe that I have to ask you for an invite to your party."

Rukia shook her head. "If I invite you, then your class will want to come as well as your partnering class. And students in both of your classes will want to invite their friends from other classes and no sooner the whole school will be invited."

Renji cocked a brow. "I'm only asking for myself, not the whole school."

"Yeah, Rukia-chan," said Shinji coming up from behind the petite girl. "Ever heard the expression 'the more the merrier'?"

Rukia gave Hirako a pointed look. "Seriously?" she asked them both. They nodded.

"If I invite you guys, then I know the rest of the group will want to come and then I wouldn't be able to say no, becasue I said yes to both of you."

"Then invite everyone, Rukia-chan. Seniors only. Or the whole school if you want to. It's been awhile since anyone has thrown a party," persuaded Shinji.

"And then I'm going to have to clean up next weekend as well."

"We'll take care of it," offered Renji. "In fact, why don't Hirako and I take care of the party plans. All we need is your house. You don't have to even lift a finger."

Rukia thought on the proposition. She had to admit that she wouldn't mind it, but the thought of having strangers into her house! What will her brother say? "Byakuya-nii-sama will murder you if anything isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"Not the first time I heard that," Renji simply replied. "So, what do you say?"

"Not?" Shinji asked Renji. Renji shook his head.

"No," Rukia said.

"No?" They both said simultaneously and looked at her almost suprise that she denied the offer. Rukia raised a brow.

"Why?" asked Renji.

"I don't want to have to deal with it," said Rukia. "If you really want a party, why not throw one yourself," she said. "You could have it at a beach or somewhere," she shrugged.

"Come on, Rukia," pleaded Renji. "Your house is a great location. You even have a pool that's hardly being used!"

Rukia simply shook her head and then resumed her pace of tearing down posters.

"We need to persuade her before this week is over," said Shinji.

Renji nodded. "But how?"

------

Ichigo headed up the stairs towards his classroom so he could join them cleaning.

"Hey, Chad," Ichigo said before grabbing a rag and dusting down the chalkboard. Chad nodded back.

"What took you so long?" Risa asked Ichigo as she straightened out the desks where Chad finished sweeping.

"Nothing," Ichigo answered. Which surprisingly is the truth. He went to her house. Even called her, but she refused to see him. So, he had no choice but to head back to school. He honestly couldn't blame her, though.

Risa looked at him. "Hmm, well, we did most of the work already. No thanks to you," she said as she tossed him some dirty rags that he easily caught. "Get those clean and then we can head home. I am tired."

------

"Well," Kira said to Nemu and Hanatarou as he dusted his hands. "We're done here," he said too happily. They were outside picking trash from the courtyard.

Hanatarou was tying the last of the bags and they brought it to the dumpster where they saw Shuuhei and Hinamori throwing away a trashbag.

"Hello, Hanatarou, Kira, Nemu," greeted Hinamori. Nemu nodded to return the gesture.

"What did you guys throw away?" Kira asked.

"Trash from the classrooms," answered Shuuhei. "So, when does your whole moment start?" He asked Kira and Nemu.

"Oh, Nemu doesn't have to do it," Hinamori smirked.

Kira was surprised, "Why not!? She's in my class."

"But she wasn't the one taunting us nor did she join the bet. And they're moment will happen when I say so," said Hinamori in a smug stature. She crossed her arms haughtily. "Bet you regret taunting us now, huh?"

"For the record, Momo," said Kira. "It was _you _taunting _us_."

Hinamori scowled. "Watch it, Izuru-kun. I could make it a whole lot worse," she threatened before heading off to join her other friends.

"What exactly do you guys have to do?" asked Hanatarou. Shuuhei looked to Kira.

Kira shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't say and if Momo's the one deciding it... I'm actually kind of scared."

-------

Rukia passed by Hinamori as she took the many trash bags containing poster boards down to the recycling room to be sorted.

"Need help?" Hinamori asked, already moving to take one of the dozen bags in her hands, but Rukia shook her head.

"I got it," she said and smiled. "Thanks, though."

Hinamori smiled back before heading back up to the classroom. Rukia continued down the stairs. Her task was fairly easy, but when it came to opening the door to the recycling room, she found her hands tangled in the plastic and the bags a bit heavy to lift to turn the doorknob. Maybe she should've let Hinamori carry a bag or two. But just then, the door opened and relief swept through her.

"Thanks," she said and then added, "Oh, it's you," when she realized who it was.

"And you," Ashido pointed.

Rukia placed the bags at the side of the center for the workers to sort out later. She turned to look at Ashido and asked, "Why are you here at this side of the school?"

He held the door open for her and closed it once she was out. "I think it was to bring this recycling bin down to be emptied." He lifted the bin to show her.

"By the way, you better tell me when I have to spend that one day of my life you bought with you. Just so I know that I won't be doing anything that day."

Ashido furrowed his brows. "How about during Christmas?"

Rukia gave him a look. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged, "Depends on your answer."

"If I say no?" she asked as they walked back up to the classrooms.

He shook his head, "Then I'm not. Is that a no?" he asked. She nodded. "A yes?"

She shook her head. "It's a no. Christmas is usually just for couples. And I rather spend it by myself," she said.

"Ouch," Ashido said, wincing. He clutched his heart playfully.

Rukia laughed. "No offense to you."

"Offense taken," he said, rubbing his chest as if he had been hit. Although, he was smiling.

Laughing, she said, "I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd spend that day with anyone else other than... how do you say it... my significant other?" she finished with a question.

"Not even with that best friend of yours?" Rukia shook her head. Ashido then smirked. "What makes you think we won't be a couple by then?"

Rukia's eyes widen. That sentence caught her by surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

He shrugged. "Things happen."

------

Ichigo heard that sentence. And hell, it made his blood boil. But he chose to ignore the violent urge of smashing that guy's brains in and walked back to his classroom unseen to lay out the rags by the window so it could dry. Besides, right now he didn't need any more reasons for Rukia to hate his ass. Being a jerk was already a big blow.

"Where's Risa?" Ichigo asked, only spotting Shinji and Hiyori in the room.

Shinji shrugged. "What's eating you?" Shinji asked, noticing Ichigo's frustrated brows tightly knitted.

"My subconscious reasoning me to stay sane," he muttered.

"What?"

Ichigo looked up to the blonde mop-head. "Nothing," he answered. "Could we head back home now?" he asked, looking around the clean classroom.

"Why do you want to go home?" Shinji asked. "It's only one in the afternoon on a Saturday."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not particularly in the mood to do anything else," he said and started walking towards the door. "If someone's dying, call me. Maybe then I'll go out."

Shinji furrowed his brows at the lad and muttered, "He sure is one broody teenager."

Hiyori casted a glance to the door Ichigo just exited from. "It suits the bastard."

------

Rukia lightly patted her cheeks. She couldn't help the heated blush from appearing on her face. Thankfully she was alone; she wouldn't know what to do if anyone saw her like that, much less if Ichigo saw her like that. He would've scolded her that it's unlike her character and she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Rukia felt… weird. She just parted with the guy and yet she still wanted to talk to him. He talks like he's so sure of himself. How he said that they could be a couple made her believe that it _will_ happen instead of _might _happen.

So focused on her heated cheeks and not where she was walking, Rukia collided into a masculine back.

"Ow," she rubbed her nose. "Sorry," she immediately apologized while she continued to rub her nose from the impact. Internally, she cursed at her clumsy self. She looked up, hoping they didn't think the same of her. She cursed inward once again… Speak of the devil.

------

Senna sat on her bed and sighed. Her feelings were bruised with hurt and confusion. What happened yesterday? She thought everything was going well. Ichigo followed her around school and did some fun things with her, albeit he was tense at times, but she thought that was because of the dance show. But then, at the end of the dance off, he kissed her. In front of everybody even! So… what happened?

It was during 3-A's auction. During Rukia's auction to be exact. Something happened, because why would Ichigo apologize like that? Thinking back on it, he _only_ apologized. An apology doesn't mean it's over. So why the heaven was she getting so worked up and walked out after that apology?

Because she knew. She wasn't blind or deaf. She heard and saw everything. She knew that everyone only conversed with her because she was dating Ichigo. She knew that Ichigo's friends, particularly Orihime, never really approved of her dating Ichigo, but accepted it as is. She also knew that a handful of the school thought of her as a substitute for Rukia and that was the reason why Ichigo was dating her out of every girl in the school.

Tears started cascading down her cheeks as she thought more and more on the subject.

But what really hurt her was the fact that she knew Ichigo would deny all of that, and yet she knew that somewhere hidden deep inside him, he thought the exact same things. And she knew that that hidden thought was slowly surfacing Ichigo's subconscious. And now he wanted the real object of his affections. Not some substitute.

Thinking that made her want to hate herself. She really did love him and she still does.

But she was going to hold onto hope. She would find whatever thread or ray of hope is left and cling onto it for dear faith. And if anyone thought of her as a pathetic wrench, then, by all means, she won't give a damn and the only hope she found right now was that she knew Rukia won't be returning his feelings anytime soon.

------

Determined to curse out at the individual who ran into him, Ichigo turned around. Unfortunately, his will to curse diminished upon seeing a familiar face. And although every cell in his body wanted to see her, now wasn't exactly the perfect timing.

The scowl Rukia showed entirely contradicted the apology she said only seconds before, even though in the current situation she was the one in the wrong. The person before her didn't deserve an apology. Rather, he should be the one giving one or many.

"You looked pissed now like you did yesterday," Rukia spoke. She arched a brow. "What's up, Ichigo?" she asked once again. Maybe this time, he'll tell her what's been eating his ass for the past 24 hours.

Ichigo turned his head away; his brows were furrowed as though he was seriously thinking of how to answer that question, which he was actually doing.

Rukia watched him as she thought about the individual right in front of her. She really didn't like her current standings with Ichigo and she really didn't understand how or why it is currently like this when just two days ago it was alright up until… Rukia paused in her thoughts. It was alright up until he kissed her. Her eyes snapped over to Ichigo. She was about to say something, but Ichigo beat her to it.

"I'm breaking up with Senna," he spoke, eyes still adverted. It was only when he noticed Rukia remained silent that he looked back at her.

Her brows her were creased as if she was trying to solve an ancient puzzle. She might as well be; solving an ancient puzzle might be easier than solving Ichigo right now.

"Is it because of that kiss two days ago?" she asked, not sure if it was related at all. Ichigo looked away, again. "Does she even know about it?" she asked. He didn't say anything. If it could, her creased brows creased even more. "I told you to tell her not to think anything of it, Ichigo. We were just playing around; I could kiss you right now, and still it would mean nothing."

Her last sentence worked up his insides. He didn't know what he felt, but he was sure that what he felt was worse than swallowing a vile of acid.

"I thought you liked her. I thought you still do," Rukia continued, not noticing the sudden twinge in Ichigo a second ago. "Why are you breaking up with her?" she questioned.

Ichigo scowled. He knew the answer to that question, but he didn't know if he was able to say it aloud. And he wasn't going to test that out right now. Instead, he shrugged. "I can't say I still do, Rukia." He looked at her then. And Rukia was surprised; he didn't glare, scowl, or frowned at her. He just looked at her. And she couldn't help but look away.

"Then," she said, her eyes searching the empty corridors and not him, "I'm sad to hear that. I really liked how you were with her."

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked back at him. "I know she really likes you, Ichigo. And I know that this is going to make her cry. I told you before not to hurt her."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, Rukia, I guess I have no choice then but to take your beating," he said sarcastically. He was getting irritated with her constant questioning.

Rukia creased her brows. "Why? What happened, Ichigo? What made you change your feelings?" she asked.

Ichigo wondered incredulously. If people thought of him as dense, he wondered what people thought of Rukia. When it comes to things about her, she was denser than Ichigo. The only way she would know was if she was told it straight out. And Ichigo had no other choice but that. He answered her with a simple and firm, "You."

"What?" she asked quietly and slightly surprised. She wasn't sure if she heard right. It sounded like a 'you', but then maybe she heard wrong. God, she hoped she heard wrong, because if she thought of everything that has happened recently and put it together, that could only mean… She shook her head. No, that could never happen.

He didn't know why she shook her head, but it felt to him as if she was denying him. That annoyed him. "You, Rukia," Ichigo repeated, his infamous scowl on his face. "If you really want to know, then the answer's _you_. It's because of _you_ that I'm breaking up with Senna. Because just recently, I realized that I actually have feelings for you, Rukia," he said, his tone was firm. He looked her straight in the eyes. Rukia couldn't look away this time; his intense stare locked her eyes in place. And his words… they stunned her, especially his next words.

"I like you, Rukia. More than you know," he finally admitted to her.

Rukia stared up at him. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. She knew if Ichigo confessed this to other girls, they would immediately feel elated. But then, what about herself? Rukia knew Ichigo for a good amount of time and, thinking about it now, after hearing him confess those words, there was only one answer she could give him and she was sure he knew that answer already.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I can't return the same feelings."

When she spoke those words, she stared him straight in the eyes. Her voice was noticeably calm and he didn't like it at all. Her tone and the way she looked at him gave him the sensation that she completely did not harbor any similar feelings for him as he did for her. And knowing that upset him. He turned his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck; a familiar habit Rukia has seen many times before.

"Let's pretend that we never had this conversation, please," Rukia suddenly suggested. Ichigo snapped his attention back towards her. She noted that she alarmed him. She sighed, "I don't want our relationship to feel awkward, alright? I don't like how the atmosphere is right now. Right now, I feel guarded and I don't want to keep feeling this way whenever I'm around you. I do like you, Ichigo, a lot. Just," she paused and turned her gaze away from him, "just not in that way."

He didn't mind the fact that she rejected him as much as he minded the fact she suggested to think of his confession as nothing. "I can't do that, Rukia," he said, his voice hoarse from the emotions he held within. "I can't pretend I never told you how I feel towards you. Whether you know it or not, you completely plagued my mind yesterday and it annoyed the hell out of me."

Rukia shook her head; she didn't want to hear it. She treasured her friendship with Ichigo. She wasn't going to make his new found feelings for her ruin it.

"And it wasn't only yesterday," he continued, ignoring Rukia's attempt to deny him. He grabbed hold of her upper arm, forcing her to stop shaking her head. She looked into his brown orbs. "You were constantly on my mind ever since that day I met you. I was just too stupid to figure what I felt towards you. Like hell am I going to pretend as if nothing happened."

"I will," she said firmly and pulled her arm out of his grasp. She turned away from him. "Like it or not, I still won that bet. The first thing I want you to do is to apologize to Ashido. And get back together with Senna," she said as she walked away from him.

Ichigo watched her turn the corner where he couldn't see her anymore. He couldn't believe her! "Dammit, Rukia," he cursed. He's going to make her regret ever saying that.

-----

Rukia shook her head, again, as if she was trying to shake out everything he had just said. Her friendship with Ichigo is her first and foremost relationship she cared deeply about. She was going to pretend as if everything that happened in the last two days never occurred.

"Dammit, Ichigo," Rukia cursed and shook her head once again.

"Rukia-san," Orihime called, quite concerned for her friend. Rukia looked up at the sound Orihime's kind voice. "What's wrong," Orihime asked.

Rukia shook her head, "Nothing, why?"

"Well," she slightly laughed, "you were really shaking your head. Do you have a headache?"

Rukia smiled, "Something like that, but it'll go away soon. What's everyone doing?"

"Nothing," she answered. "We're just all hanging out in the classroom. I'm just heading back from the bathroom."

"Cool," Rukia smiled, "we could head back together."

Orihime lied. She actually came from the storage room. She also knew why Rukia was shaking her head. She didn't mean to, but she overheard their conversation. It wasn't too hard when they were just a few feet outside the room and their voices got a little louder towards the end.

Oh, how she pitied Ichigo. She was sure Rukia felt something towards him. She couldn't believe she was wrong, but Rukia said otherwise. And although Orihime didn't see her expression when Rukia turned down Ichigo, she knew from the sound of her voice that she was speaking the truth. She could just imagine how Ichigo felt hearing her words when just yesterday he finally admitted to himself that he truly cared for her deeply.

Orihime glanced over at Rukia. She couldn't do anything about the matter. She didn't know that the biggest flaw for Ichigo and Rukia to get together was Rukia's own personal feelings. She really thought that they shared the same feelings but just never knew about it. Unfortunately, it was only Ichigo who felt that way.

They finally reached the classroom and Rukia spotted her target and immediately went up to Renji and Shinji, who were facing out the window discussing something privately. She hit Renji on the shoulder.

"Gah!" Renji exclaimed, startled.

Shinji smiled, "Rukia-chan! Where did you come from?"

"Guam," she answered sarcastically and wondered why they were so surprised.

"Hey, let's go there for vacation during the summer," Shuuhei suggested, after hearing Rukia mention the place.

Hinamori smiled, "Oh, I would love to! I heard they have such nice beaches."

Risa nodded, "Been there once. They really do."

Kensei looked at Risa. "When did you go there?"

"During middle school. I went to visit my dad when he was working there for awhile. He's not anymore, though," Risa answered Kensei's question.

"I'm in, too," said Tatsuki. "How much do you think it would cost?"

Hinamori shrugged. "I don't know, but now I really wanna go. Don't you, Toushiro-kun?"

Hitsugaya was leaning back in his chair. He had his eyes closed; nonetheless, he nodded to Hinamori's question. "Sure," he said tiredly.

Kira draped an arm over Shuuhei. "I hope you're not thinking of leaving me behind," he cocked a brow at his long-time friend.

Shuuhei grinned. "You? Never!"

"But why Guam? Isn't Hawaii better? Or even the Bahamas? Where the heck is Guam, anyway?" asked Keigo.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Shuuhei said to Keigo.

"Hey, I'll go. I was just saying," he muttered.

"We're going, too," Chizuru added. Mahana and Michiru nodded, agreeing.

Soon the whole group started talking about a potential summer trip to Guam, minus Renji and Shinji who went back to the corner to discuss how to persuade Rukia to have a huge party at her house. The group started talking about what they'd be doing and how much fun it would be and how they now can't wait for summer four months away.

Rukia sent a glare towards Shuuhei. He noticed it. "What?" he asked, grinning.

"You know what," Rukia said. "You knew I was being sarcastic. Why did you have to go and suggest something about the place that will cause a commotion among our friends?"

Shuuhei cocked a brow. "Like you said, it was just a suggestion. But, I guess you really know our friends. I personally didn't think they'd get so excited about a trip to Guam," he laughed.

"Ha-ha," she laughed sarcastically. She then turned her attention to Renji and hit him in the shoulder again.

"Damn, Rukia," Renji cursed as he rubbed his shoulder. "There are other ways to get one's attention than hitting them."

"Really?" she asked and acted like she curious.

Renji rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And here I thought I'd save you guys some trouble by allowing you guys to have your grand party at my house."

"Wait," Shinji said, surprised.

"Really?" Renji asked.

She nodded, "Sure. But, like you said, you guys do all the work: set-up and clean-up. And since my brother is going to be out… what he doesn't know, can't hurt, right? So a few more invites wouldn't hurt."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Renji, easily picking up his childhood friend and giving her a hug.

Rukia furrowed her brows. "Yeah, sure," she said once her feet touched the floor again. Renji gave Shinji a high-five. "Yeah, yeah," Rukia rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you invite Ashido, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he nodded. He then turned to Shinji and started discussing the plans for their upcoming bash.

Even though she only did that as an excuse to invite Ashido, she still smiled at the fact that she made her friends overjoyed at the prospect of having the party at her house. She hoped they don't go overboard. If anything happens, the blame is fully on Renji.

"Oh yeah, did you see Ichigo out there?" Renji asked Rukia.

Rukia nodded, "I did, but I think he already headed home. Did you need him?"

Renji shook his head. "Just to ask him something. It's not important, though."

"Was he scowling?" Shinji asked, remembering how he was earlier in the other classroom.

Renji then laughed. "When is that guy not scowling?"

Shinji laughed too, finding that funny. Rukia only smiled. True, the only time he's not scowling was when he was with Senna. She let out a mental sigh. The next time she sees him, she's going to make sure she acts like nothing ever happened, whether Ichigo likes it or not.

* * *

Well... lately all my emails from FanFiction have only been about you guys wondering if I'm ever going to update this story. So, here's an update for you guys. I feel like I have to apologize to all of you who've been waiting. And seriously... **Thank You.** Like all of you out there, life just came at me, even though I wasn't yet prepared. (Although, I rather graguate high school than to stay another year in the hell hole.) So, I'm now in college! Yay! And I realized I still hate schooling.

Anyways, **Thank You** all once again! Tell me how much you've forgotten since I last updated this story. Hey, you can even send me a flame(-ing arrow.) I don't mind. Well, I would, but if it means I got feedback from you guys, I really don't mind. So yea... I'm asking you guys if you could review. Please?

And hopefully, life doesn't keep me from writing the next chapter.


	12. Town Topic: Sudden Downpour

**Chapter 12**

Town Topic: Sudden Downpour

It was Sunday and because he was bored out of his mind plus needing some fresh air, Ichigo decided to call up Renji for a game of basketball. Thirty minutes later, the two met up at the nearby basketball court. They've had many one on one games before with the two constantly neck at neck fighting to gain one point higher than the other, but today… Renji was winning by a land slide. Losing was frustrating Ichigo even more and Renji's taunting wasn't making it any better. When Renji asked why Ichigo was playing such a miserable game, Ichigo answered by telling him of yesterday's events.

"No way! You told her?" Renji asked Ichigo in shock. He held the ball in his hands, readying to shoot.

"Was I not supposed to?" Ichigo, who was in the position to block him, asked back.

Renji shook his head and stood up into a standing position, deciding not to shoot the ball but talk to his friend instead. Ichigo lowered his arms and looked at Renji. "It isn't that. I just didn't think you would." Ichigo shot his friend a glare, to which Renji ignored. "What did she say?" Renji asked all curious.

Ichigo was silent for a whole minute before answering, "She completely rejected me."

Renji's eyes widened, "What!?"

Ichigo shot Renji another glare. "You're seriously going to make me repeat myself?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Renji said, choking back a laugh after obviously seeing Ichigo's scowl. "But, really?" he asked, quite dumbfounded. His eyes widen when a sudden thought occurred to him. "Then maybe I still have a chance with her," he said, though talking to himself, but Ichigo still heard. Renji then looked at Ichigo and grinned, "I'm gonna go give it a shot. See ya, dude."

"Renji!" Ichigo called angrily.

The said man laughed and turned around. "I'm kidding! I'm just surprised she said no. I'm sure I'm not the only one surprised. We figured…" Renji faded after letting a certain word slip.

But Ichigo caught on. "What do you mean 'we'?" he asked. Did the whole group know his business?

"Everyone," Renji answered, shrugging. "We all thought you and Rukia had a thing going on with your constant bickering and all. But then… you and Senna…" Renji cocked his head to the side, a gesture he did when he couldn't figure out something.

Ichigo glowered. "Yeah, well, you all thought wrong then. She said she didn't feel anything towards me."

Renji flinched. He knew what Ichigo was talking about. He was once in his position. "Maybe she doesn't realize it yet…" Renji tried saying anything that might bring up the scowling teen's spirit. "But then again…" Renji said after remembering something.

"What?" Ichigo asked him.

Renji looked up. "Yesterday…" Renji paused, wondering if he should tell Ichigo this, but after looking at Ichigo just staring at him, he decided why not. "You know Rukia's throwing a party for her class, right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, so?" he asked, then waited expectantly.

Renji paused and stared at his friend. "Uh, she just changed her mind, that's all. She invited _everyone_," Renji tried to emphasize the word as subtle as he can. Ichigo didn't need to know that Rukia only changed her mind because of Ashido. "So make sure you go." He then threw Ichigo the ball and nodded toward the basket for another game.

------

Orihime looked up at the sun. She had to shade her eyes; it was remarkably hot today, especially considering she knew a certain someone was feeling down. If only there was something she could do, but she couldn't figure out anything. The girl sighed, feeling at a loss wondering how she could help.

She decided to spend her Sunday by shopping for some groceries. She needed a few things to hype her dishes. So, the overly bubbly girl was on her way to the biggest market in town, which actually is just the size of three mom-and-pop stores put together. It held the items she was looking for.

Smiling brightly like the sun, Orihime walked down the aisles grabbing anything she thought would be pleasing. Spotting what she was currently craving for, Orihime bent down to grab a jar of sweet strawberry jam. "AH! I found it!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. When she stood, she saw a male teen with dark hair staring at her with a raised brow. He probably thought she was crazy, but she simply smiled and waved at him, to which he turned his head and walked away, ignoring her.

Twenty minutes later, Orihime was finally done with her shopping. She exited the store only to find that the weather took a complete change. It was raining… hard. Lucky she always carried a small umbrella with her, even if it was sunny. A light sigh was made to her right and she noticed it was the same guy that was staring at her in the store. He was just standing there, probably waiting for the rain to stop. She held out her umbrella to him. He looked at the object then to the girl holding it.

"I live close by," she said. The look he gave her made it obvious he was thinking 'why the hell is she telling me that piece of information', so she elaborated. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before, so you probably live further away. You can use this," she offered with a genuine smile.

He turned his head away from her. "I don't want it, nor do I need it," he said. His voice was surprisingly deep.

Orihime's smile turned to a slight frown. She looked out to the weather wondering if it will let up anytime soon. It didn't seem like it; the wind was blowing a little stronger and the rain was awfully cold. She turned her gaze back to the individual. He just stared out into the street.

Coming to her decision, Orihime went up to the lad, took his hand, and forcefully gave him her umbrella. The action stunned him for a moment, but before he could give the girl back her umbrella, she was out in the street and running through the rain.

------

"You're late!"

As soon as Ashido entered the eerie room, he looked up upon hearing the angry and bitter voice from his friend and smirked. "Sorry, mother," he sarcastically apologized, addressing Grimmjow. "Didn't know there was a certain time we had to be here."

Grimmjow glared at his so-called friend, "Is that sarcasm?"

Ashido didn't bother to answer but looked around the studio, nodding to Nnoitra Jiruga who had his arm around Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and gave a lazy wave to the rest of the group consisting of Yammy Riyalgo, Cirucci Thunderwitch, and Szayel Aporro Granz, but he didn't spot one other person.

"Where's—?" Ashido stopped short when the door opened behind him to reveal a non-soaked Ulquiorra Schiffer. "Ah, nevermind," Ashido said. "Didn't take you for the type to carry around a pink umbrella," he commented and smiled.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow snickered, causing some of the other group members to snicker as well. Ulquiorra ignored them. He looked at Ashido and answered, "Some girl gave it to me. I think she goes to your school."

"Speaking of that," Cirucci said and looked to Ashido as Ulquiorra went to sit down in the corner. "I still can't believe you decided to attend that stupid school. Traitor," she added.

"Too bad that school is full of demented retards," Yammy snided. Szayel smirked.

"How was that stupid festival?" Szayel asked.

Ashido shrugged. "It was required," he answered. What more can he say?

"Did you manage to steal the most unattainable bitch in school?" Yammy asked.

Ashido sat down in a chair near Ulquiorra and plopped his feet onto the dusty table, causing said dust to fly around as he did so. "If you're talking about that bet on whether or not I could get the most popular female in bed, then," he paused, wondering how he should phrase it, but he decided to just be honest and answer, "I'm working on it."

"I'm disappointed, Ashido," Cirucci said. "Guess you're not as great as you were when you were in our school."

Ashido laughed at that comment. "I never was great, Cirucci. The player title belonged to Grimmjow," he said and casted a glance towards the blue-haired heartthrob of Hueco High. "Don't know if it still does, though." He noticed Grimmjow arch a brow at him, wondering what he was implying.

"With his stinkin' attitude, I wonder why," Cirucci rolled her eyes.

"Can it, Thunder_bitch_," Grimmjow called. Cirucci gnarled back.

"You don't have to take it out on Grimmjow just because no guy'd want you," Nnoitra said, after planting a heated kiss on Nelliel and licking his lips afterwards. Szayel and Yammy laughed.

Cirucci got up from her seat and stormed out of the room disgusted.

Yammy snickered and said, "But Grimmjow did her."

Ashido looked at Grimmjow. That was first time he's hearing such information. Grimmjow turned away scowling and said, "Doesn't mean I want the whore."

"You guys are cruel. How did you guys even become friends?" Ashido asked.

"Even though our personalities are cruel and sadistic?" Nnoitra grinned and asked.

Ashido cocked a brow, "Yeah. I would've thought by now that you guys would eat each other's head off."

Szayel sneered and answered. "It's because we share one common interest."

Grimmjow then grimaced and finished, "We all hate everyone in that goddamn fucking school."

"And now you go there," eyed Nnoitra.

"H-hey," Ashido said warily. "You guys know I am originally from Hueco High, right?" he asked, not sure if they would kick his ass just because he now attends Karakura High.

"Don't sweat it," said Nnoitra. "We still consider you one of us, unless you're friends with them… are you?"

Ashido shook his head. He then turned to look at Ulquiorra. "Where do you stand in all of this?"

Uliquiorra looked at Ashido, and Ashido suddenly felt a cold chill slide down his spine.

"He despises that school more than anyone else here," said Grimmjow with a glare at the stoic guy.

------

Because of the sudden rain, Renji and Ichigo decided to call it quits. They were under the park pavilion by the basketball court. The rain wasn't too thick, but heavy nonetheless.

"Hey," Renji called to Ichigo when they were just about to leave. Ichigo stopped and turned around. He thought he needed to say something to Ichigo. So, he said, "Just because Rukia rejected you doesn't mean that she doesn't like you in the way you like her."

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "How would you know that? She said it plain and simple herself."

Renji smirked. "I know because I was with her since we were kids. She never treated anyone the way she treats you. Not even me," Renji said. And it was definitely true. He didn't accept it at first, which was why he was jealous of Ichigo in the beginning, but there was nothing he could do. He tried and failed many times. He was depressed but soon got over it. Now, he only thinks of Rukia like a close sister. "So don't give up," he told Ichigo.

This time, Ichigo smirked. "I never intended to," he said before giving a chin-up goodbye and running through the rain to get home.

Renji shook his head and muttered, "Cocky bastard."

------

"Hmm," Ashido then looked around to everyone. "I wonder why _I_ chose to hang around you guys, then. I, particularly, do not harbor any animosity towards anyone at Karakura High." Ashido then noticed the whole group eyeing him. He laughed, feeling everyone's hostile vibes. "Just stating the facts. They're not that…" he paused mid-sentence. He couldn't say 'bad', since his friends weren't exactly _good_. The group waited for him to speak, watching closely for what he'll say next. Ashido knew he was just digging his own grave. He then smiled and said, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Thought so," Grimmjow said.

Ashido simply grinned. Out of everyone in the room, he had the most easy-going attitude. And he knew the reason why he hung around these types of people. They were cruel, yes, but when they want something, they'd do anything to achieve it. And if by now they haven't killed off each other, there must be some sanity in them with a conscious. Though looking at Nnoitra, Yammy, and a few others, he sometimes doubt it.

"Goddamn, it's boring," Grimmjow suddenly complained. The annoyed teen kicked an empty can, causing it to bounce off a wall and land right in front of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's disregard for the trash landing in front of him irked Grimmjow's annoyance further.

Ashido looked around to his fellow comrades. And sure enough everyone looked dead. They just sat around aimlessly barely tolerating one another's presence. They looked like they were suffocating.

Just then, Ashido's phone started ringing. The sudden noise brought everyone's attention to him. He quickly answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah?" he answered in his usual deep voice.

-------

Rukia sighed after closing her phone shut, ending her conversation with her brother. He called just to tell her that he was leaving for his trip sooner than later and that she needn't bother to see him off. That brought her to wonder if he would be returning sooner than later as well.

Rukia looked out the window of the small café and saw the rain. She didn't have an umbrella on her and looking at the sky it seems she would be stuck in there for quite awhile unless she chance potential pneumonia and run out in the cold rain. Her home wasn't that far anyways. She looked around the café. It was pretty bare with only two females chatting, a guy in the corner reading a book, and a non-shy couple PDA-ing at the other corner of the café. She was in the café at eight o'clock that morning; it is now two in the afternoon. She didn't want to spend her whole day in the tiny coffee house, so she paid for her French vanilla latte and stepped out under the awning. The weather outside was colder than in the coffee shop.

She put on her hoodie and zipped her jacket all the way up. When she was just about to run out, a person running by ran through a puddle and splashed water all in her front, even reaching her mouth.

"YAH!" she called angrily.

-----

Ashido waited for the other end to speak.

"_Yo. Rukia wants you to come to her party next weekend. You in or what?"_ Renji asked Ashido over the phone.

Ashido raised his brows at the straight to the point question, also meaningless one. "Of course," he answered and noticed the group was watching him. "Ok if a few friends tag along?"

"_Yeah, sure, whatever,"_ the red-headed male replied. _"Next week, got it? Shoot."_

The line went dead. The cruel group of friends looked at Ashido as he hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. With a semi-cynical smile, Ashido asked his friends, "Want to go to a party next weekend? Hosted by my female target?"

Grimmjow smirked at his friends intentions. Ulquiorra remained stoic and the rest of the group sneered as if they finally found something interesting enough to ease their boredom.

------

Ichigo scowled like he usually did when the sky was crying, which was more than his usual scowl. The weather took a complete 180. The forecast even said it was going to be sunny all day. How did he know what the forecast said? Because he was bored, so he watched it. Now look at the town. _Do they even know how to do their job correctly, _he thought with hostile feelings towards the weather channel.

The basketball court was pretty far from his house. Instead of looking for a nearby shelter, he quickly hurried down the street in order to get home and not dwell anymore than he should need to in the depressing weather. The rain was a good amount of heavy; it wasn't so much that the streets would be bare of any life forms, so he could see his way around town with the downpour, although the water continuously got to his eyes. He dashed his way down the drenched sidewalk, hoping the rain would soon let up.

"YAH!"

Ichigo's ear twitched. He stopped, wondering if he heard a voice, Rukia's voice no less. Standing in the rain, he turned around to see if his thought were true. But as he turned around, he felt a sudden sense of déjà vu that he has been in this exact situation before. Through the rain, he searched for the individual that called out to him. And like his thoughts, he wasn't surprised to find Rukia standing under an awning a few feet away. What can he say? He knew her voice.

As the individual turned around and walked up to her, Rukia was not surprised to find Ichigo was the one that ran by pass her. However, she was surprised to find that her anger wasn't about her splashed front and about a different matter entirely. "You're soaked all the way through!" she scolded him, looking him up and down. His clothes were clinging to his body and dripping with excess water. "What the hell are you doing running through the rain?"

Ichigo was taken aback. He thought she would yell at him for splashing water on her again, but she yelled at him about his well-being? Nonetheless, he answered her question, "I felt like it, what else?"

Rukia glared at him. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, so don't use it."

That made Ichigo scoff, "Says the queen of sarcasm."

Rukia furrowed her brows at what he said, but chose not to reply to that statement. She looked down the street, wondering the distance of his house and checked the weather once more to see if there was any sign that it would stop today. She couldn't find a silver lining.

She looked back to Ichigo. "Come on, let's go to my house," she said while looking at his wet clothes again.

Ichigo furrowed his brows at Rukia this time, a little puzzled on her sudden invitation. "What for?" he asked.

"It looks like you've been running for awhile and your house is still far ways. My house is closer. Besides, I don't want to hear your sisters calling me tomorrow to say you died of pneumonia." She then looked out, getting ready to run. She looked back to Ichigo. "Come on," she jerked her head to the side. "You have to listen to me anyways." She then grabbed his hand and started through running the downpour and towards her house.

Ichigo was completely surprised at her actions. And although surprised, he still followed her. The rain was seeping between their hands making it slippery almost, but Ichigo squeezed her hand, holding on tighter.

No sooner or later, they reached their destination and Rukia quickly rushed inside, immediately ordering one of the servants to bring Ichigo to the one of the guest rooms with a bathroom and to bring him a pair of clothes while he waits for his clothes to dry. The servant followed Rukia's orders and lead Ichigo to the guest room nearest Rukia's room, while Rukia went into her own private bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Rukia emerged from her bathroom with a towel over her wet hair and freshly dressed in dry warm clothes of sweat pants and a matching tank top. She was about to go to her vanity when a light knock came from her door. She opened her door and Ichigo immediately walked inside wearing only a towel around his waist and apparently holding the clothes he was supposed to wear in his right hand.

Rukia closed the door. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the clothes and his usual expression.

Ichigo threw the clothes on her bed and Rukia walked over to it, examining it to see if there was anything wrong. She couldn't find anything, a stain, a hole, or whatever.

"It's too small," Ichigo answered her thoughts. She looked at him. "And I refuse to wear someone else's underwear," he added, scowling.

Hearing that made Rukia laugh. She fell on her bed, clutching her chest while holding onto the clothes and Ichigo wondered what the hell was so funny. She always did that; laughing at him out of nowhere. Just what about him goes on in her head?

Rukia saw his confused expression and she dwindled down her laughter until it was mere chuckles. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just thought that was funny," she admitted.

"Obviously, since you laughed," Ichigo replied.

Rukia shook her head, smiling. "I guess none of the staffs is your height or taller. I could give you my brother's clothes—"

"Nah," Ichigo shook his head. "I don't want your brother wondering where one of his shirts went to and why it went to me. I'll wait until my clothes are dry."

Rukia raised a brow at him. "So, you're just going to walk around my house clad in only a towel?"

Ichigo looked at her as if she was out of her mind. His expression made Rukia think that he thought that it was ridiculous as well until he said, "I'll wait in here." He moved to sit in the chair he occupied the last time he was at her house.

Rukia just stared at him incredulously. The guy really does whatever he wants, doesn't he? Ichigo noticed her staring and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Rukia knitted her brows wondering what he was talking about, then, unconsciously, her eyes started to wonder over his body. There did her brain fully registered the meaning of "clad in only a towel" (even though she was the one who said it) and "waiting in her room". And there did she become aware of Ichigo's refreshingly well-toned body. She's seen him without a shirt before, but only now did she _really_ _see_ him. And his damp hair added more to his current, dare she say it, sexy image.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Blushing ever so lightly, she turned away, refusing to show him that she thought for a second he was, dare she say it again, hot and appealing to her. Composing herself, she turned to face him and said, "If you're waiting in here, you better not move a single inch." She then pulled her comforter over her body.

Ichigo scowled at her. "I'm not going to do anything to you, if that's what you're talking about. How can you even think that of me?"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't think you'll do anything to me. I just don't want that falling or anything," she pointed.

Ichigo followed her finger; she was pointing at the towel. He then smirked. Teasingly, he shifted in his seat.

"Ichigo!" Rukia got mad and immediately pulled the comforter over her head. Ichigo lightly laughed and Rukia heard it. "On second thought, get out!" she said from under the blanket.

"Calm down. I was only joking," he said.

Rukia didn't respond but remained under her comforter. Three minutes passed by without a word said or without Rukia emerging her head from the covers.

"Are you going to stay under there?" Ichigo asked the still form under the blanket.

"As long as you're in here in only a towel, then yes," she answered back. Her voice slightly muffled from the comforter.

"Fine," he said. "I guess if you remain under there, I could walk around freely." He moved the chair, making a sound purposefully. He waited and stared at her form. Five seconds later, she peeked through her blanket, wondering if he was really walking around her room, but she saw Ichigo smirking at her. "You're actually a closet perv, huh?" he asked as though he was serious, although he was truthfully joking.

"Shut up!" She glared at him. "I am not!"

"With your hard denial, I could say otherwise," Ichigo muttered to himself.

Rukia only heard mumbling, but she didn't want to question what he said. Her head now uncovered, she looked at him and wondered aloud, "Aren't you cold?"

Ichigo looked at her and said while smirking, "If I join you under that comforter, I won't be."

Rukia glared at him again. "After I was trying to prevent you from getting sick, too."

Ichigo's smirk widened. "Why don't you give me a full physical just to be on the safe side?"

Rukia continued her glare, or she tried to, but she couldn't hold back an amused smile. "You're hanging around Renji too much," she said.

He shrugged. "Probably," he answered. "I was with him earlier today."

"Really? Male bonding?" she asked, knowing guys need their guy time.

Ichigo shrugged again, not really giving her and answer. Instead, he chose to ask her a question back. "So, what are you going to have me do?"

Rukia creased her brows, wondering what he was talking about, but soon realized he was talking about the bet. She shrugged. She was slightly surprised that he wasn't still mad about losing or the fact that he didn't bring up what happened yesterday. "I don't know," she answered.

Ichigo was perplexed. He thought she would start listing countless of things, but all she said was an "I don't know".

A light knock was heard and both individuals stared at the door. "Yes?" Rukia questioned.

"Rukia-sama," came a female's voice, "your friend's clothes are dry, but he doesn't appear to be in the guest roo—"

The door suddenly opened, startling the young maid. Before her stood Ichigo in only a towel and into the room she could see Rukia under her covers. The young maid blushed. It seems she came in the middle of something. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt you," she apologized and handed him his freshly dried clothes before leaving.

Ichigo closed the door shut before saying, "That maid was really red in the face."

Rukia made a face. "Probably because she saw your half naked form. Where did your cockiness go?"

Ichigo raised a brow at her. He headed towards her bathroom. "Don't be too disappointed that I'm changing into clothes now," he said and closed the door shut.

"I shouldn't have asked," Rukia muttered to herself.

(TBC)

* * *

Kinda surprised that when I mention I don't mind flames, you guys do feed them to me! Haha, I'm kidding. I still see them as reviews and as your personal opinions and I really appreciate it. Yes, I know this story is progressing really slow, especially since I started in 2007, and I'm sorry about that. But THANK YOU to the readers that continue to read it and like it. Thank you to those who read it and dislike it, too! Thank you to those who just read because you're bored!


End file.
